I Love You
by mollaseulkka
Summary: Little Story about Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun's twin brother, Luhan. Chanbaek little bit Chanlu DLDR/Yaoi/BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

_a/n : in this story, I apply a matter of age in the world, not Korean. Jadi umurnya asli, gak pakai ditambah satu kayak di Korea._

 _._

 _There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. –Sarah Dessen._

I LOVE YOU

CAST :

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

XI LUHAN (as Baekhyun's twin)

Etc.

.

.

Aku sangat menyayanginya. Namanya adalah Byun Luhan. Dia adalah saudara kembarku dan aku sangat menyayanginya.

Aku akan melakukan semua yang dia inginkan. Dia adalah separuh diriku yang tidak melekat dalam tubuhku. Kami berbeda hampir setengah jam dan itulah sebabnya aku menjadi seseorang yang disebut _Hyung_ olehnya _._ Namun aku yang justru melarangnya memanggilku _hyung_. Ayolah, kami hanya berbeda hampir setengah jam di hari yang sama. Lagipula aku tak setua itu.

Hidup kami sangat istimewa. Kami dua bersaudara di keluarga Byun. Kami sangat dimanja oleh orang tua dan keluarga besar kami. Diperlakukan bak dua pengeran dalam kerajaan dan akan mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan hanya dengan sekali tepukan tangan.

Ayah adalah seorang anggota menteri di Negara kami. Ibu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki bisnis sebuah restoran tradisional di dekat Gangnam. Itulah sebabnya hidup kami begitu sempurna.

Luhan sangat mirip denganku, tentu saja. Tetapi, kata ayah dan ibu ada sesuatu yang membuat kami berdua tampak berbeda di depan mereka.

Aku memiliki rambut coklat gen dari ibu sedangkan Luhan memiliki rambut hitam pekat seperti ayah. Senyum kami juga berbeda. Kata ayah, senyumku begitu manis sedangkan senyuman Luhan begitu menenangkan. Aku setuju dengan itu karena aku selalu merasa tenang jika Luhan tersenyum padaku saat aku mendapat sebuah masalah.

Aku menyayangi Luhan. Seperti yang aku katakana di awal. Tak ada yang begitu membuat hidupku sempurna selain kehadirannya yang ditakdirkan menjadi saudara separuh ku.

Semuanya begitu istimewa dan berjalan seperti yang kami inginkan, sebelum Luhan jatuh terduduk di lantai koridor menuju kantin saat kami berjalan beriringan dan mengeluh bahwa kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan ia mencengkram lengan kananku sambil meringis kesakitan.

Aku sangat khawatir dan tiba-tiba kepalaku juga ikut berdenyut saat melihatnya menyentuh kepalanya sambil tetap meringis kesakitan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menelpon Tuan Kim, orang yang selalu menjaga kami berdua untuk ke sekolah dan menginjinkan Luhan pulang di tengah hari saat sekolah belum usai.

Aku tak peduli. Luhan yang terpenting.

Aku menemani Luhan saat menunggu Tuan Kim berbicara kepada guru kesiswaan kami agar menginjinkan Luhan pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

Aku dapat menangkap pandangan matanya yang kosong dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku mengelus punggung tangannya yang terasa amat dingin.

Luhan terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan hal itu membuat mataku telah tergenangi oleh air mata. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin saudaraku mengalami kesakitan.

"hiks."

"Oh Baekhyunie, mengapa kau menangis?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tetap menggenggam tangan kanannya yang masih dingin dan seperti mengeluarkan keringat.

Luhan memelukku erat sekali dan aku juga membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"apa yang kau rasakan Luhanie?" tanyaku sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Ia hanya membalas pertanyaanku dengan gelengan. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap matanya. Dan saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa Luhan telah mulai berani menyimpan sebuah rahasia di belakangku. Aku tidak memaksanya.

Mungkin Luhan memang tidak merasakan sesuatu yang serius dan aku berusaha untuk terlihat tenang di hadapannya.

Tuan Kim keluar dari ruangan dan beliau menggandeng tangan Luhan serta tersenyum menatapku.

"Guru kalian mengatakan bahwa Luhan boleh pulang, tetapi kau tetap di sekolah sampai jam pelajaran selesai." Ucapnya tenang.

Aku yang memang pada dasarnya egois dan tak mau mengalah dengan apa yang berhubungan dengan Luhan langsung menghentakkan kedua kakiku kesal.

"Tuan Kim! Aku harus menjaga saudaraku!"

Tuan Kim hanya memberikan senyuman lembutnya padaku. Ia memang akan seperti itu saat menghadapi diriku yang sulit diatur.

"tidak bisa Baekhyun."

Aku memajukan bibirku kesal dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon. Ku harap ia mengerti maksudku bahwa aku tak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian di saat ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Tetapi aku salah dan aku selalu tidak berdaya jika Luhan yang mengatakannya padaku.

"tidak bisa Baekhyunie, kau harus menuruti perintah Tuan Kim."

Aku menggeleng kuat dan bisa kurasakan sebentar lagi air mata akan keluar dari mataku.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Tuan Kim dan berjalan maju untuk menarikku dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"aku akan baik-baik saja Baek, kau bisa pegang janjiku. Jangan merajuk di depan Tuan Kim saat ini, karena dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Apa kau mau Tuan Kim mengacuhkanmu seharian penuh?"

Aku terkekeh dengan aliran air mata yang masih belum kering di pipiku. Aku tau Luhan tidak berbohong padaku jika Tuan Kim sedang dalam mood yang buruk, karena pada dasarnya ia sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan seseorang di sekitarnya.

"baiklah, aku mengalah untuk adikku."

Dan aku melihat Luhan yang digandeng oleh Tuan Kim melambai padaku dengan tangan kanannya saat melewati koridor yang mulai sepi karena pelajaran akan di mulai beberapa menit kemudian. Aku harus menunggu sampai pukul empat sore untuk pulang dan bertemu saudaraku di rumah.

.

 _All will seem more perfect when there is something we do not understand –AuthorQuote_

 _._

Aku mendapati rumah megahku yang sepi tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyambut kedatanganku seusai pulang dari sekolah sekitar pukul lima sore.

Kamar Luhan pun kosong tanpa kehadirannya dan aku diserang rasa panic saat aku tak menemukan seorang pun di rumah itu sebelum ponsel ku berdering dan aku mengangkat telfon dari Tuan Kim yang mengatakan bahwa beliau saat ini bersama Luhan dan ibu sedang mengunjungi dokter di rumah sakit kerabat ayah untuk mengecek keadaan Luhan.

Aku merasa sangat kecewa karena mereka mengajak Luhan ke rumah sakit tanpa mengajakku. Dan dengan perasaan kesal aku memesan taxi untuk mengantarkan aku ke rumah sakit dan menyusul mereka bertiga tanpa mengganti pakaianku atau meletakkan tas ku di dalam kamar. Aku tidak peduli dan yang aku butuhkan saat ini hanyalah bertemu dengan Luhan dan memeluknya erat sambil bergumam bersamanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Paman supir taxi itupun menyadarkan diriku dari lamunan ku tentang Luhan saat kami telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Aku memberinya beberapa lembar won tanpa ingin meminta kembaliannya saat paman supir itu memanggilku berkali-kali untuk memberiku kembalian sedangkan aku sudah berlarian di halaman rumah sakit yang sangat luas dan berjajar mobil-mobil itu.

Tas di punggungku bergoyang-goyang dan sepatu yang ku kenakan terdengar sangat nyaring saat aku berlarian di sepanjang jalan koridor rumah sakit dengan diiringi nafasku yang terengah-engah. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku begitu lupa dan lalai untuk menanyakan di mana Luhan, ibu, serta Tuan Kim berada.

Aku ingin kembali dan bertanya kepada pusat informasi sebelum aku menemukan Tuan Kim berjalan di ujung koridor, tangannya masing-masing menggenggam sekaleng minuman isotonic dan hendak berbelok ka arah kanan sebelum aku berlari mengejarnya dan menyerukan namanya dengan nafas terengah.

Lelaki itu nampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku di rumah sakit. Dia pasti lupa bahwa aku ingat letak rumah sakit milik rekan ayah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun?"

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku dan melirik sekaleng minuman isotonic di tangannya. Seakan mengerti, kaki tangan ayahku itu memberikan sekaleng minuman itu padaku.

"ini untukmu Baekhyun."

Dengan cepat aku membuka kaleng itu dan meneguknya cepat. "terima kasih. Sebenarnya akan kau berikan kepada siapa minuman ini?" aku mengangkat kaleng minuman yang kupegang.

"untuk saya."

Aku mengernyit. "lalu yang kau pegang untuk siapa?"

Tuan Kim tersenyum dan merangkul bahuku dan mengajakku berjalan.

"untuk saudara mu."

Aku baru sadar jika minuman di tangan Tuan Kim adalah minuman isotonic rasa jeruk, rasa kesukaan Luhan. Sedangkan yang ku minum tadi rasa original.

"maaf telah membuatmu kehilangan minumanmu Tuan Kim."

"it's okay."

Aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah membuatnya gagal minum dan aku tahu Tuan Kim pasti sangat lelah sehingga harus membeli minuman isotonic agar tubuhnya tidak terasa lelah.

Saat berbelok di ujung koridor, aku mendapati Luhan yang sedang duduk sendiri di depan ruangan dan ia sedang memainkan ponselnya. Aku langsung melepas rangkulan Tuan Kim di pundakku dan berlari cepat hingga hentakan sepatuku terdengar menggema di koridor dan membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku.

Ia berdiri dan ikut berlari ke arahku dan kami pun segera berpelukan saat itu juga. Sungguh aku begitu merindukan saudara kembarku ini.

"astaga, aku sangat khawatir saat aku pulang dan mendapati rumah kosong dan ternyata kau ada di rumah sakit."

"aku tak apa Baekhyunie."

Pelukan kami terlepas saat Tuan Kim menyodorkan kaleng minuman milik Luhan. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya minum dengan cepat. Tampaknya ia begitu kehausan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di mana Luhan duduk di depannya tadi terbuka menampilkan ibu yang tersenyum teduh menatap kami. Beliau menghampiri kami dan mengelus rambutku sayang.

"Luhan hanya mengalami anemia, dia kekurangan darah karena kelelahan."

Mendengar ucapan ibu, sungguh hatiku lega sekali karena Luhan tidak mengalami hal serius. Aku memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"sudah kubilang, kau harus istirahat yang cukup dan jangan selalu pulang terlambat hanya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan."

Kami berempat segera pulang ke rumah dan aku menyuruh Luhan untuk cepat tidur setelah makan malam.

Aku menutup pintu yang dapat menghubungkan kamarku dengan kamar Luhan. Setelah itu aku menuju kamar mandi di depan kamar kami untuk menyikat gigi.

Saat itu sudah pukul 10 malam dan aku baru ingin pergi tidur saat memastikan semua tugas sekolah Luhan telah aku selesaikan.

Dan aku mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah dan dapat kuyakini ayah pulang. Begitu pintu utama terbuka, aku mendengar ayah yang disambut oleh ibu dan mereka memasuki kamar dengan raut wajah ibu yang sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aku yang berada di lantai dua dapat melihat semua yang terjadi dan aku dapat melihat ibu yang memasuki kamar terakhir dan tidak menutup pintu dengan rapat sehingga aku dapat melihat sedikit kejadian apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar ayah dan ibu.

Di sana terlihat ibu yang mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna hitam dari amplop coklat dan terlihat ingin menangis. Ayah terlihat sangat syok saat membaca kertas hitam itu. Aku tak tau apa yang ibu berikan pada ayah karena setelah itu ibu tiba-tiba melihat ke arahku dan nampak terkejut. Kemudian ibu keluar dari kamarnya dan bertanya kepadaku.

"mengapa kau belum tidur Baekhyun?"

Aku menggeleng dan segera turun ke bawah untuk menemui ibu.

"aku merindukan ayah, bu."

Ibu mengusap sayang kepalaku dan berkata bahwa besok ayah akan menemaniku dan Luhan untuk berangkat sekolah karena ayah akan cuti besok. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk tidur.

.

 _Something will change with the presence of a person. –AuthorQuote_

 _._

Aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang sekolah menengah atas di mana perjalanan cinta seseorang akan dimulai.

Ibu dan ayah sepertinya memang tak pernah mau memisahkan aku dengan Luhan karena kami selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama meskipun di kelas yang berbeda.

Aku sangat senang karena sejak kecil kami tak pernah berpisah bahkan saat kami beranjak dewasa pun kami selalu di antar sekolah oleh mobil yang sama.

Namun sesuatu mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih indah dan berwarna. Dia teman sekelas Luhan dan aku mengetahuinya saat mengajak Luhan ke kantin bersama.

Aku melihatnya duduk tepat di belakang bangku Luhan dan sedang memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin karena ia merasa sedang dipandangi olehku, kemudian ia mendongak dan mata kami bertemu.

Ia nampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku di sebelah Luhan. Aku menebaknya bahwa ia tak tahu jika Luhan mempunyai saudara kembar.

"Luhan?" tanyanya ke arahku. Dan Luhan menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. Seakan mengerti, Luhan tertawa dan merangkul pundakku. "Ini Byun Baekhyun, kakak kembarku Park Chanyeol."

Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu mengingat namanya dalam hatiku. Park Chanyeol.

.

 _I'll do anything as long as you're happy. –AuthorQuote_

 _._

Aku mengerti perasaanku pada Chanyeol sebesar aku mengerti perasaan Luhan kepada Chanyeol. Dan baru kali ini aku menyesal mengapa aku selalu ditakdirkan untuk memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan Luhan termasuk perasaan yang sama terhadap orang yang sama.

Awalnya aku ingin mengatakan kepada Luhan tentang perasaanku pada Chanyeol di suatu malam hari dalam sesi curhat kami di kamarku. Aku ingin Luhan membantuku untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Namun aku terlambat melakukannya. Luhan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan ia berkata riang tentang sebuah rahasia.

"aku sungguh sangat menyukainya Baekhyun! Saat ia berada di dekatku, rasanya jantungku akan meledak saat itu juga." Ucapnya berseri-seri.

Aku menatap nanar pada matanya yang berbinar saat menceritakan orang yang disukainya dan sialnya orang yang kusukai pula.

Percayalah, itu pertama kali aku berpikir egois padanya karena aku bermaksud akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya. Tetapi sebuah fakta sangat menamparku keras saat itu juga.

"sayang, Luhan. Adik kembarmu sakit Baekhyunie." Ibu mengatakan itu dengan tangan bergetar dan tanpa menatapku.

Awalnya aku tak mengerti saat ibu mengajakku makan siang di restorannya berdua tanpa Luhan karena saudaraku itu sedang bermain di rumah temannya. Ibu berkata ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padaku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang penting itu adalah tentang penyakit yang diderita saudara tersayangku.

Ibu menunduk menatap butiran granula di cappuccino nya. Aku masih menatap tidak percaya pada ibu.

"apa maksud ibu dengan 'sakit'?"

Ibuku menghela nafas. "kanker darah."

Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya. "sejak kapan Bu?" aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang bergetar di hadapan ibu.

"sejak kalian duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah pertama."

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. _'sudah hampir satu tahun?'_

"apakah saat di rumah sakit itu bu? Tolong jelaskan padaku."

Ibu mengangguk. "ya, saat itu Luhan melakukan foto _rontgen_ pada tubuhnya dan tidak terdapat hal-hal aneh. Luhan juga melakukan tes darah dan hasilnya akan muncul beberapa hari lagi." Ibu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Baru kali ini aku melihat ibuku begitu stress.

"beberapa hari kemudian, dokter menelpon ibu dan meminta ibu untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Beliau mengatakan bahwa hasil tes dari tes darah Luhan telah ditemukan sel kanker yang tumbuh di sel darah Luhan. Ibu benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana Baekhyun. Saat itu juga ibu langsung terbayang wajah saudaramu."

Aku menatap kosong pada ibu yang perlahan menangis seusai bercerita. Aku ingin menangis tetapi aku tak bisa karena aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang ibu katakan.

Seperti yang ibu katakan, aku langsung terbayang wajah seseorang yang mirip denganku.

Byun Luhan. Sekelebat bayangan dia tertawa, menangis, tersenyum, bercanda denganku, berseri-seri saat ia menceritakan rasa sukanya terhadap Chanyeol kemarin malam bersamaku, bahkan saat ia jatuh terduduk di koridor saat pertama kali ia merasa pusing.

' _jadi itu semua karena ada sel kanker yang perlahan tapi pasti memakan semua kesehatannya. Astaga Byun Luhan saudaraku.'_

Aku mulai merasakan mataku tergenang oleh air mata dan setetes air mata jatuh mengenai celana jeans yang kupakai. Aku mulai terisak mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang mungkin saja melihatku seperti ini.

Ibu menatapku prihatin.

"dokter bercerita bahwa sejak lahir Luhan telah memiliki sel bibit kanker lebih banyak dari orang normal lainnya. Itu sebabnya saat bayi, Luhan diberikan banyak imunisasi untuk meminimalkan peluang sel kankernya hidup dan berkembang. Tetapi sepertinya Luhan kalah jauh dengan perkembangan kanker itu. Mereka mulai membuat tubuh saudaramu melemah, dan akhirnya sel kanker itu menyerang trombositnya. Adikmu mengalami kenker darah stadium awal Baekhyun."

Aku tidak tahu perasaanku saat ini begitu ibu menyelesaikan ceritanya. Antara sedih, terkejut, marah, kecewa, dan rasa bersalah.

Luhan adalah saudaraku dan aku menyayanginya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Seluruh hidupku aku habiskan untuk selalu bersamanya bahkan sejak kami masih berada di dalam rahim ibu kami telah bersama dan saling menemani.

Dan tiba-tiba aku mendapat kabar bahwa saudaraku itu mengidap suatu penyakit yang semakin hari semakin kuat dan mungkin saja suatu hari penyakit sialan itu akan merebut kehidupan adik kembarku.

Aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan Luhan akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku merasa bahwa tanpa Luhan aku tidak akan pernah hidup begitupun sebaliknya. Dan aku mendapatkan kenyataan yang amat menamparku. Kenyataan bahwa sewaktu-waktu Luhan bisa saja kalah dengan penyakitnya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini.

Tidak ada lagi orang yang mirip denganku, tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu membelaku, tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu memelukku, tidak ada lagi orang yang paling mengerti perasaanku, tidak ada lagi orang yang memiliki kebiasaan sepertiku, tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu kupeluk, kucium, dan selalu kurindukan kehadirannya.

Semua itu akan menyakitkan bagiku dan aku mengira jika semua itu terjadi mungkin aku akan mati dalam artian hidupku telah kosong tidak berarti karena separuh jiwaku ada padanya. Aku memang selalu menganggap bahwa separuh dari diriku adalah Luhan dan itu sebabnya kami menjadi saudara kembar.

"apakah Luhan akan sembuh bu?"

Aku berusaha untuk berfikir positif jika Luhan akan sembuh melalui jalan apapun.

"aku mohon Ibu, buat Luhan sembuh. Ibu harus melakukan apapun agar Luhan bebas dari kanker itu." Aku menggenggam tangan ibu erat sekali.

"aku mohon, jangan biarkan Luhan meninggalkanku. Aku mohon. Dia saudara kembarku, aku selalu ingin bersamanya bu, aku mohon." Aku mulai merengek dan membiarkan air mataku mengalir deras melalui pipiku. Ibu mengusap air mata di pipiku lembut, aku melihatnya jelas bahwa mata ibuku memerah.

"ibu akan lakukan sayang, Luhan adalah orang yang berarti untuk kita bukan?" aku mengangguk dan berharap Luhan akan kuat mengahdapi hal ini.

"apakah Luhan sudah tahu tentang penyakitnya?" ibu menggeleng dan aku mengelus punggung tangannya.

"ibu harus katakan kepada Luhan agar dia berusaha untuk mengalahkan penyakitnya."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Luhan. Karena yang pasti pada saat ibu mengatakan semuanya pada Luhan keesokan harinya, aku memilih untuk melihat semuanya dari lantai atas rumah kami sedangkan Luhan, ibu, dan ayah sedang berbicara di lantai bawah tepat di ruang keluarga.

Aku yakin keputusanku untuk tidak mendengar percakapan mereka jauh lebih baik daripada mendengarnya secara jelas dan menatap wajah Luhan yang terkejut dan perlahan pandangannya berubah menjadi kosong saat ayah memeluknya.

Sungguh aku tidak kuat sampai harus mengeluarkan air mataku lagi. Aku tidak tega kepada saudaraku. Mengapa orang yang sangat baik dan lembut sepertinya harus memiliki penyakit yang amat ganas itu.

Dengan cepat aku memasuki kamarku dan mengunci seluruh pintu masuk tidak terkecuali pintu yang menghubungkan kamarku dan kamar Luhan. Lalu aku mencari buku diary yang sengaja aku sembunyikan dan tidak diketahui keberadaanya oleh Luhan.

Kemudian aku keluar rumah melalui pintu belakang secara diam-diam menuju rumah pohon milikku dan milik Luhan yang dibangun oleh ayah sendiri sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kami yang ke 10. Aku mulai memanjat pohon rindang itu dan setelah sampai di atas, aku menatap apapun yang ada di dalam rumah pohon kami.

Semua barang yang ada di sana cenderung milik saudaraku. Ada banyak kanvas dan alat lukis di sana. Luhan memang memiliki hobi melukis dan ia menjadikan rumah pohon ini sebagai tempatnya menyalurkan hobinya yang sangat berbakat itu.

Aku memilih untuk duduk di teras rumah pohon. Membuka buku diaryku

Dan aku mulai menulis sesuatu di sana.

 _February 10_ _th_ _2014_

 _Kemarin aku mendapat kabar dari ibu jika Luhan mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya. Itu adalah kabar buruk di awal musim semi tahun ini. Luhan mendapatkan kanker darah di tubuhnya._

 _Ya Tuhan. . . aku menyayangi Luhan saudaraku. Percayalah padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan egois padanya, maka dari itu sembuhkan Luhan ku yang manis. Jangan buat ia kesakitan._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku._

.

 _February 18_ _th_ _2014_

 _Aku akan pulang bersama Luhan saat jam pulang sekolah telah usai. Saat kami melewati koridor, Luhan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku saat ia jatuh terduduk dan lemas di pangkuanku. Aku tak peduli dengan pandangan semua siswa di koridor yang melihatku menangis. Luhan.. bertahan lah… istirahatlah di rumah sakit untuk malam ini dan kembali ceria besok._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku._

 _._

 _February 28_ _th_ _2014_

 _Aku senang Luhan menjadi semakin baik setiap harinya. Ku rasa penyakit itu akan kalah karena Luhan mengonsumsi obat secara rutin. Tadi saat makan siang, aku melihatnya makan bersama Chanyeol di meja kantin. Mereka berdua nampak serasi sekali. Aku senang jika Luhan senang. Meskipun satu minggu yang lalu Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan di dalam kelas mereka, aku tak apa. Untuk Luhan akan kulakukan semua yang dia inginkan. Apapun termasuk jika dia memintaku untuk menukar penyakitnya padaku._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku._

 _._

 _March 18_ _th_ _2014_

 _Hari ini sekolah kami libur. Aku berencana untuk mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan di sekitar komplek rumah kami. Namun Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikut karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menjemput Luhan untuk mengajaknya kencan. Saat itu Chanyeol menunggu di ruang tamu dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari lantai atas. Luhan nampak sangat manis mengenakan kemeja yang aku berikan saat kami ulang tahun yang ke 15. Aku kira hari ini menjadi sangat baik, namun saat Luhan pulang dari kencannya bersama Chanyeol pukul 7 malam, ia mengeluh pusing dan darah lagi-lagi keluar dari hidungnya. Luhan ada di rumah sakit hari ini._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku, kuharap kau baik-baik saja._

 _._

 _March 25_ _th_ _2014_

 _Dokter berkata bahwa kanker di sel darah Luhan semakin berkembang. Mereka sudah mencapai stadium 2 dan hal itu membuat Luhan menjadi semakin kurus dan pucat. Aku khawatir kepadanya. Ya Tuhan.. aku mohon jangan buat saudaraku merasakan sakit._

 _Aku menyayanginya, Byun Luhan saudaraku._

 _._

 _April 9_ _th_ _2014_

 _Malam ini aku akan tidur di rumah sakit. Luhan sejak kemarin dirawat di rumah sakit karena kondisinya amat sangat lemah. Matanya begitu memancarkan kelelahan. Astaga, seberapa ganas penyakit itu sampai mampu membuat orang yang kusayangi begitu terlihat menyedihkan dan lelah? Andai aku bisa menggantinkanmu adikku. Aku akan mengalah agar kau tidak merasa kesakitan lagi. Bukankah seharusnya memang seorang kakak yang harus rela berkorban untuk adiknya? Andai saja Tuhan menginjinkan kau memberikan penyakit itu padaku._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku._

 _._

 _April 30_ _th_ _2014_

 _Luhan harus menjalani kemo terapi untuk mengusir kanker itu. Awalnya aku menolak dan tidak setuju karena Luhan nampak kesakitan saat menjalaninya. Berulang kali dia memuntahkan segala yang ia makan. Ia merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku saat ayah dan ibu pulang mengambil pakaian untuknya. Aku mengatakannya pada ibu dan ibu bilang bahwa Luhan harus melakukan kemo itu agar penyakitnya sembuh. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihatnya tersiksa karena kemo terapi, tetapi di satu sisi aku ingin dia sembuh. Tolong bertahanlah sedikit lagi Luhan. Dokter berkata, kau akan menjalani kemoterapi itu sekitar satu tahun untuk membersihkan sel kanker itu pada tubuhmu._

 _Aku menyayangimu selalu._

 _._

 _May 5_ _th_ _2014_

 _Hari ini Luhan memaksa untuk pulang ke rumah, ia merasa sudah baikan dan untungnya dokter mengijinkan ia pulang bersama kami. Setibanya kami di rumah, aku meminta Luhan agar malam ini ia tidur bersama di ranjangku. Kami tertawa-tawa menertawakan sesuatu yang lucu saat aku berada di sekolah. Kami berpelukan erat sekali. Hei ngomong-ngomong, aku sengaja bangun untuk menulis ini tepat 5 menit sebelum kami berulang tahun hihi. Aku akan mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Saengil chukka hamnida untukku dan saudara kembarku! ^^_

 _Aku menyayangimu Luhan, happy Birthday untuk usia 17 tahun kita kkk~ atau bisa disebut sweet seventeen kita{} :*_

 _._

 _May 6_ _th_ _2014_

 _Hari ini sangat istimewa. Pertama, kami mendapat kejutan tepat pada pukul 00.05 di kamarku. Ibu dan ayah membawakan kami kue tart yang sangat lezat. Lalu ayah dan ibu memperbolehkan Luhan masuk sekolah. Di sekolah kami mendapatkan banyak sekali kejutan dari teman-teman dan fans kami kkk. Lalu pada saat pulang sekolah, Luhan memintaku untuk menunggu karena Chanyeol akan memberikan kejutan untuk Luhan. Aku sangat menyesal karena memilih untuk mengikuti Luhan secara diam-diam. Karena yang kudapati saat itu adalah pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Itu adalah pertama kali Chanyeol yang mencium Luhan. It's okay. Aku akan mencoba melupakan Chanyeol untuk Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan tidak mengatakan kepada Chanyeol dan semua teman-teman kami bahwa ia mengidap Kanker darah. Luhan hanya mengatakan bahwa dia jarang masuk sekolah karena ada suatu keperluan di keluarga kami yang harus ia selesaikan. Entahlah, terserah apa maunya. Aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Karena Luhan tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada siapapun. Dia memang aneh.._

 _Aku menyayangimu Byun Luhan, saengil Chukka untukku dan kau saudaraku ^^_

 _._

 _May 10_ _th_ _2014_

 _Beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahun kami, Luhan sedikit menghindariku. Entahlah, hanya saja ia lebih sering meninggalkanku saat pulang sekolah dan langsung menuju rumah pohon kami. Setelah aku menanyakan apa alasan ia melakukan itu padaku, ia hanya tersenyum dan memelukku erat dan setelah itu ia mengucapkan satu kata yaitu 'rahasia'. Ugh Luhan mulai berani bermain rahasia bersama saudara kembarnya sendiri._

 _June 1_ _st_ _2014_

 _Hari ini kami mengunjungi dokter untuk menanyakan kondisi Luhan. Dokter bilang, Luhan mengalami sedikit perkembangan. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku harap Luhan akan bertahan untuk berperang dengan penyakit itu. Aku ingin Luhan sembuh. Aku tak ingin dia menderita._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku._

 _._

 _June 5_ _th_ _2014_

 _Luhan kembali menjalani kemo terapi hari ini. Dia memintaku untuk berada di sampingnya. Tanganku terdapat beberapa cakaran akibat ulahnya. Kkk~ rasa sakit yang dialami oleh tanganku tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang dideritanya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa perlahan pasti rambut lebat milik Luhan akan rontok akibat kemo terapi. Mendengar hal itu, Luhan sangat sedih dan ia menangis sampai membuat kemejaku basah. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Aku berpikir, pasti Luhan tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan penyakitnya lagi saat di sekolah. Teman-teman, terlebih lagi Chanyeol pasti akan curiga. Astaga Ya Tuhan.. mengapa Luhan begitu tersiksa?_

 _Aku sangat sayang saudaraku Ya Tuhan.._

 _._

 _June 20_ _th_ _2014_

 _Hari ini aku akan memotong rambutku menjadi gundul hihi. Aku melakukan itu agar aku tampak mirip dengan Luhan. Aku tak mau jika Luhan tak memiliki rambut tetapi aku memiliki rambut. Itu artinya aku tak tampak mirip dengan saudara kembarku bukan? Saat kulihat wajahku dengan potongan rambut seperti ini, aku tampak aneh. Pantas saja Luhan sedih saat mendengar rambutnya akan habis karena kemo terapi. Aku yakin besok teman-teman akan terkejut dengan penampilan baruku kkk~ selamat tinggal rambut coklatku ^^_

 _Aku menyayangimu Byun Luhan. Saranghae._

 _._

 _June 21_ _st_ _2014_

 _Tau tidak? Hari ini Luhan diperbolehkan masuk sekolah lagi setelah empat hari kemarin ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Seluruh penghuni sekolah menatap kami aneh karena kami memotong semua rambut kami. Mungkin hanya aku yang memotong rambutku dengan sengaja. Namun teman-teman kami tetap menatap kami aneh. Luhan sejak di sekolah selalu menunduk malu. Meskipun kami berdua memakai beanie kembar, sepertinya Luhan masih malu dengan penampilan rambutnya. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa terlalu malu karena aku juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Aku akan selalu menemaninya meskipun seluruh dunia tidak menyukainya._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku. Cepat sembuh._

 _._

 _July 21_ _st_ _2014_

 _Sudah satu bulan aku memotong rambutku dan sekarang rambutku mulai tumbuh kembali. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan. Rambutnya semakin habis. Kemarin dia bercerita bahwa Chanyeol sempat menanyakan tentang rambutnya yang seperti itu. Kemudian Luhan menjawabnya dengan berbohong bahwa ia memiliki sedikit masalah dengan rambutnya, maka dari itu ia memotongnya menjadi gundul. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak curiga. Aku heran, mau sampai kapan Luhan menyembunyikan penyakitnya?_

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku._

 _._

 _August 3_ _rd_ _2014_

 _Awal musim gugur ini, Luhan tampak sangat senang. Hampir setiap sore aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan di sekitar komplek rumah kami. Aku sempat menggodanya karena sekarang ia jarang atau nyaris tak pernah kencan dengan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi cemberut. Sepertinya aku berkata sesuatu yang salah. Aku tahu bahwa ia baru berkencan satu kali bersama Chanyeol dan setelah itu mereka tak pernah berkencan lagi. Itu semua karena penyakit sialan itu. Mereka membuat kebahagiaan saudaraku sirna. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh Luhan._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku._

 _._

 _August 29_ _th_ _2014_

 _Dokter mengatakan kepada kami semua bahwa Luhan sepertinya kalah jauh dengan pertumbuhan kanker itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan tahu-tahu kanker darahnya mencapai stadium tiga. Kemarin setelah dokter mengatakan itu, malam harinya aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku menyelinap masuk ke kamar Luhan dan menangis manatap wajahnya yang tirus. Penyakit itu benar-benar cepat hingga membuat saudaraku melemah. Hampir setengah jam aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku takut sekali Luhan kalah dengan penyakitnya. Aku takut suatu saat aku memandang Luhan yang sedang tertidur, namun saat aku membangunkannya ia tak kunjung bangun. Aku takut. Luhan tidak boleh pergi. Aku tak ingin ia pergi dari keluarga kami._

 _Aku selalu bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu._

 _._

 _September 12_ _th_ _2014_

 _Satu jam yang lalu, Luhan pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Ini kali kedua mereka berkencan dan aku tahu Luhan sangat senang. Namun berbanding terbalik denganku. Aku menangis di dalam kamarnya. Aku membayangkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja suatu hari akan terjadi. Ya Tuhan.. jangan Kau buat Luhan sakit. Aku mohon aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya begitu menderita. Ia sendirian berperang dengan penyakitnya. Andai aku dapat membuat kanker itu kalah. Namun aku sungguh tak tahu caranya. Aku sungguh tak bisa melihatnya sendirian menanggung beban berat itu. Aku mohon Tuhan, jangan buat saudaraku meneteskan air mata karena penyakit itu._

 _Aku menyayangimu Byun Luhan._

 _._

 _October 18_ _th_ _2014_

 _Sepertinya musim dingin tahun ini sedikit lebih cepat. Hari ini salju pertama turun di Seoul dan aku senang saat Luhan tertawa senang memandang langit dari balkon kamarnya. Sepertinya mulai hari ini kami harus menggunakan pakaian tebal saat ke sekolah. Aku memandang wajahnya yang berseri-seri saat salju-salju itu turun secara perlahan. Wajahnya begitu bersinar meskipun jauh lebih tirus dari tahun lalu saat kami menatap salju pertama yang turun di kota kami seperti saat ini. Aku selalu ingin menangis saat melihat wajahnya. Oh Tuhan. Aku harap aku selalu dapat melihat salju pertama bersama saudara kembarku di tahun-tahun berikutnya._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku._

 _._

 _November 1_ _st_ _2014_

 _Luhan kembali masuk rumah sakit. Ia jatuh saat kami berjalan-jalan di taman saat sore hari. Darah kembali keluar melalui hidungnya dan dengan cepat aku menghubungi Tuan Kim. Aku sungguh tak dapat melakukan apapun saat Luhan dibawa oleh suster-suster itu menuju ambulan. Ibu langsung pulang dari restoran begitu mendengar Luhan tak sadarkan diri. Saat ibu pulang, Ibu marah kepadaku entah karena apa. Kemudian ia meninggalkanku begitu saja sendirian di dalam rumah. Mungkin perasaan ibu begitu kacau sehingga ibu marah-marah padaku. Aku mengerti dengan perasaan ibu, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting Luhan sembuh dan itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia._

 _Cepat sembuh Luhan._

 _._

 _November 4_ _th_ _2014_

 _Sudah empat hari Luhan tidak masuk sekolah dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ibu tak memperbolehkan aku masuk menemui Luhan. Ayah pulang dari Tokyo kemarin dan aku memintanya untuk membujuk ibu agar aku dibolehkan masuk, namun ayah malah membentakku dan berkata padaku bahwa Luhan tidak boleh diganggu. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya dan ayah langsung menyuruhku pulang. Aku begitu merindukan Luhan. Sejak kejadian di taman saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan menemui saudara kembarku. Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?_

 _Aku merindukanmu Luhan._

 _._

 _November 26_ _th_ _2014_

 _Lusa kemarin, ibu datang ke sekolah kami dan beliau mengatakan sesuatu kepada kepala sekolah. Sepertinya ibu memberi tahu pihak sekolah tentang penyakit Luhan. Yang aku tahu, Luhan sudah tidak bersekolah di sekolah kami. Saat aku bertanya kepada ibu, ia menjawab bahwa Luhan akan melakukan homeschooling. Aku yakin hari-hariku di sekolah akan berbeda sejak saat itu. Seperti saat ini, aku akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatku untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan dan membaca buku di sana. Luhan benar-benar membuat hidupku berwarna, berbeda sekali saat ia tak ada di sampingku. Aku berharap semua ini cepat berakhir._

 _Cepat sembuh Luhan, aku merindukanmu._

 _._

 _December 12_ _th_ _2014_

 _Tinggal beberapa hari lagi kami akan merayakan natal. Aku senang sekali. Hari ini ayah pulang membawa pohon natal baru yang diangkut oleh mobil pick up pesanan ayah. Pohon natal kami kali ini sungguh lebih tinggi dibandingkan pohon natal kami tahun lalu. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak merasakan kesenangan berarti. Melihat Luhan terduduk di kursi roda membuatku tertohok sekali. Memang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Luhan harus berada di atas kursi roda. Dan karena itu, ibu dan ayah begitu memperhatikan Luhan lebih intensif. Bahkan ayah selalu pulang sore hari hanya karena ingin merawat Luhan. Aku memang tidak tahu diri. Aku tidak seharusnya merasa iri dengan Luhan karena orang tua kami begitu memanjakan Luhan dan seperti melupakan keberadaanku di rumah ini. Jujur saja, aku merasa seperti orang asing di rumahku sendiri. Bahkan ibu sekarang tak pernah mengingatkanku untuk makan jika aku lupa dengan jam makan ku. Aku semakin sedih saat waktuku bertemu Luhan tidak sesering dulu. Maafkan aku Tuhan, jika aku merasa orang tua kami seperti ingin memisahkan aku dengan Luhan. Aku mengerti, orang tua kami melakukan itu karena mereka ingin Luhan sembuh. Aku juga ingin Luhan sembuh, maka aku tidak akan menentang mereka. Apapun akan kulakukan. Aku memang jauh dari Luhan tetapi aku tak akan lalai memperhatikannya._

 _Aku menyayangimu saudaraku._

 _._

 _December 24_ _th_ _2014_

 _Malam ini adalah malam natal. Tadi kami sekeluarga pergi ke gereja di kota untuk berdoa. Luhan begitu antusias. Di gereja tempat kami berdoa, terdapat pohon natal raksasa berwarna perak yang memiliki banyak sekali pernak-pernik. Luhan begitu senang melihatnya sehingga memintaku untuk mengantarnya menuju pohon natal itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memintaku untuk mengambil fotonya dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia begitu bersinar sekali malam ini. Seperti biasa, ia mengenakan beanie berwarna merah, baju rajutan yang sama seperti yang aku kenakan. Ia memakai warna hijau dan aku memakai warna biru. Aku tertawa saat ia memintaku untuk melakukan selca bersama di depan pohon natal. Oh astaga, aku tak akan melupakan moment indah ini. Dan saat acara berdoa selesai, aku meminta ijin kepada orang tua kami agar aku pulang sedikit terlambat dan aku memilih alasan akan berkunjung ke rumah salah satu temanku. Begitu orang tua kami dan Luhan telah pulang, aku menunggu di depan gereja sambil melihat hasil foto kami berdua yang aku simpan pada ponselku. Kami terlihat sangat mirip hehe… saat gereja telah sepi, aku kembali memasuki gereja. Aku mulai berdoa meminta kepada Tuhan agar Luhan segera sembuh. Namun aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan fatal._

 _Aku begitu menyayangimu Luhan. Aku harap tahun depan, dan di tahun-tahun berikutnya aku dapat merayakan natal bersamamu._

 _._

 _And now these three remain : faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love. –anonym_

 _._

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, perlahan menyatukan kedua tanganku seraya menatap ke depan altar yang masih terdapat beberapa lilin menyala.

"Tuhan. . hari ini adalah malam natal. Malam yang suci bagi kami. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada-Mu?"

Suaraku terdengar amat lirih dan bergetar. Sepertinya aku akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"bolehkan aku meminta agar Engkau tidak memberikan Luhan beban berat itu? Aku sangat menderita saat melihatnya menderita seperti itu." Setetes air mata mulai turun dari pipiku. Aku mulai berlutut di depan altar. Memantapkan hatiku untuk meminta kepada Tuhan.

"aku sungguh berjanji pada-Mu, jika Luhan bebas dari penyakit itu, aku tak akan pernah membuatnya sakit hati atau sedih. Aku tak akan merasa iri padanya. Aku berjanji."

Hening di sekitarku membuatku merasa bahwa Tuhan benar-benar sedang mendengar doaku. Aku menghela nafas sejenak.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Luhan terbebas dari sakit itu? Beri tahu aku Tuhan, aku akan melakukan apapun agar Luhan sembuh. Aku akan menukarkan nyawaku jika memang itu satu-satunya cara agar Luhan tetap hidup bahagia."

Beberapa isakan terdengar menemani setiap lantunan doaku untuk Luhan.

"aku mohon, buat Luhan tidak merasakan sakit itu lagi dan Engkau bisa meminta apapun dariku Ya Tuhan. Aku akan sanggup menerimanya."

Setelah itu kulantunkan beberapa bait doa sebagai penutup harapanku. Aku berbalik berjalan keluar dari gereja, dan sebelum itu. Aku kembali menatap altar seraya bergumam sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan sampai saat ini.

"aku mencintai saudaraku, aku mengerti Kau tahu itu Ya Tuhan."

Sesaat setelah aku benar-benar keluar dari gereja. Ponsel ku berdering dan menampilkan panggilan dari ayah.

Perlahan aku meletakkan ponselku di telinga dan dapat kudengar bentakan dari ayah ku di sebrang telfon. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan air mataku turun saat ayah kami menyebut kata 'Luhan' di kalimatnya.

" _Baekhyun! Kau ada di mana?! Apa kau tahu jika Luhan tak sadarkan diri?! Cepat ke rumah sakit biasanya! Cepat kau kemari! Tidak tahu diri sekali kau keluar bersenang-senang saat saudaramu sekarat!"_

Saat mendengar hal itu. Aku menyesali dua hal.

Aku menyesal karena aku salah memberikan alasan kepada orang tuaku.

Aku menyesal karena doaku yang salah. Aku takut Tuhan mengabulkan doaku.

' _Terbebas dari penyakit, tidak menanggung rasa sakit lagi dan sembuh dari penyakit. Itu adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Luhan tidak boleh terbebas dari sakitnya, tetapi Luhan harus sembuh dari sakitnya.'_

 _._

Aku benar-benar menyesal. Malam ini kami semua menunggu di depan ruang ICU karena begitu aku sampai di rumah sakit. Ayah menyuruhku untuk segera ke ruang ICU. Ayah menyubit lenganku hingga menimbulkan memar yang kecil. Aku meringis lalu ayah serta ibu sedikit menjauh dariku. Lebih dari 2 jam kami menunggu di depan ICU. Ibu telah terlelap di kursi tunggu, ayah menyuruhku untuk menjaga ibu sedangkan beliau membeli minuman di kantin rumah sakit.

Aku melihat raut wajah lelah di wajah orang tua ku. Apalagi ibu. Aku mengerti ibu dalam waktu dekat ini suka sekali marah padaku. Aku mengerti karena ibu melakukan itu hanya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa lelahnya. Mungkin jika aku menjadi ibu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Aku beranjak mendekati ibu, membenarkan letak selimut yang tadi dibawakan ayah dari mobil kami.

"ibu, maafkan Baekhyun. Maafkan semua perbuatanku selama ini." Ku kecup dahi ibu dan mulai beranjak mendekati jendela ruang ICU. Aku melihat orang yang mirip denganku di sana. Terbaring lemah dengan selang infuse dan beberapa alat yang menancap di tubuh kurusnya. Perlahan air mataku turun begitu menatap wajahnya yang damai. Mengapa ia begitu sabar dengan semua beban yang ia dapatkan? Apakah ia tak merasakan sakit? Atau mungkin ia terlalu pandai menutupi semua rasa sakitnya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku dan aku terkejut. Melihat mata ayah yang sayu dan lelah, membuatku semakin terisak. Perlahan ayah memelukku erat dan sungguh, aku tak bisa menahan derasnya air mata yang turun melalui mataku yang sembab.

"hiks ayah.."

Dapat kurasakan bahu ayahku bergetar dan aku mengerti jika ayah menangis sepertiku.

"maaf Baekhyunie, maafkan ayah karena ayah menyakitimu." Aku segera menggeleng.

"tidak ayah! Ini bukan salah ayah. Ayah sama sekali tidak menyakiti aku, ayah justru telah menjagaku selama ini. Ayah yang berusaha agar aku tidak terluka. Terima kasih ayah, karena kau telah menjagaku."

Aku berhenti sejenak, kemudian aku melanjutkan. "terima kasih ayah, karena kau telah menjaga Luhan. Menjaga ibu dan diriku. Aku menyayangi ayah dan ibu."

Air mataku telah membasahi kaus yang dikenakan ayah.

"ya sayang, ayah juga berterima kasih padamu karena kau selalu menjaga saudaramu saat kami bekerja."

Ayah melepaskan pelukan kami dan mengusap rambutku sayang. Kami tersenyum satu sama lain dan tertawa kecil. Kami memang dekat sekali dan akan menjadi layaknya teman saat kami melakukan sesi bercerita mengungkapkan gundah di hati kami. Ayah memang pahlawan bagiku dan Luhan. Aku menyayanginya.

"mau?" ayah menyerahkan sebuah susu kotak stroberi padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang.

"terima kasih ayah."

Semuanya tampak begitu hangat jika kami melupakan sedikit sebuah fakta bahwa salah satu dari kami sedang berjuang melawan sakit di dalam ruang ICU. Semua kebahagiaan sejenak kami seketika lenyap saat tepat pukul 1 dini hari, dokter masuk ke ruang di mana Luhan berada. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dokter keluar dengan memasang mimic yang jelas semua orang tahu bahwa mimic itu menunjukkan jika terdapat sesuatu yang tidak beres di dalam sana.

"Luhan kristis Tuan. Luhan tidak dapat merespon apa yang saya berikan. Sepertinya kanker itu telah menang karena sekitar dua hari yang lalu kanker Luhan telah mencapai stadium akhir. Sulit untuknya sembuh, mungkin di bawah 5%. Kalaupun dia sembuh, dia tak akan memiliki hidup yang sehat karena kanker itu telah menyerang beberapa sel saraf di tubuhnya. Semua kemoterapi yang dilakukannya sepertinya gagal. Luhan begitu lemah dan kenker itu sangat cepat pertumbuhannya. Saya sangat menyesal Tuan Byun. Mungkin hanya Tuhan satu-satunya harapan kita saat ini. Jangan paksa Luhan untuk bertahan jika dia tak mampu. Tuhan akan mempunyai rencana yang baik untuk anak anda."

Dan aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud dokter itu. Luhan saudaraku. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan. Walaupun kami melakukan pemaksaan sekalipun.

.

 _Never be afraid to trust an unknown future to a known God. –Corrie Ten Boom._

 _._

Ayah tetap memaksa aku untuk pulang dan membersihkan diri. Padahal aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan di sana barang sedetik pun. Aku yakin semua orang akan berpikiran yang sama denganku.

Apakah kau bisa pulang ke rumah, membersihkan diri, mandi, makan, berganti pakaian, seperti tidak terjadi apapun padahal kau mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa saudara, terlebih saudara kembarmu dinyatakan tidak bisa sembuh dari penyakit kanker.

Namun aku tetap saja menuruti kemauan ayah. Aku tahu ayah melakukan itu agar aku tidak merasakan kesedihan mendalam.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa natal tahun ini adalah natal paling menyedihkan sepanjang hidupku. Tuan Kim menatapku dari spion mobil saat mobil kami berhenti di depan lampu merah.

Pandanganku kosong, aku seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Sejujurnya, aku iri melihat banyak orang di pinggir jalan yang kulewati, mereka terlihat bahagia merayakan natal bersama orang yang mereka sayangi. Berbeda sekali denganku. Jangankan berbahagia, bahkan merayakan natal pun serasa hambar. Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan diriku menjadi Luhan. Aku yang seperti ini saja sudah amat sedih, apalagi Luhan? Di hari natal, ia yang harusnya bahagia bersamaku dan orang tua kami, namun pada kenyataannya ia divonis kalah dan tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi.

Tanpa kusadari air mata kembali turun dari mataku yang terlihat sembab karena sejak penjelasan dokter dini hari tadi, aku tak berhenti menangis.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun?"

Aku tidak membalas sapaan Tuan Kim. Entah mengapa rasanya suaraku hilang seiring kesedihanku yang mendalam.

"saya mengerti perasaan Tuan muda, karena saya pernah mengalami hal serupa."

Pada akhirnya aku menatap ke arah Tuan Kim yang padangannya tetap tertuju pada jalanan, namun aku tahu pikirannya melayang jauh seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Aku tertarik mendengar ceritanya.

"apakah Tuan muda ingin mendengar cerita saya?"

Aku hanya menggumam dan menyandarkan tubuhku.

"saya kehilangan adik saya saat saya berusia sama seperti Tuan muda, saat itu adik saya berusia 14 tahun. Dia adalah gadis kecil yang sangat cantik. Saya selalu menjaganya dan akan memarahi siapa saja yang berani membuatnya menangis. Namun suatu hari, saat keluarga kami dalam perjalanan menuju rumah nenek di Busan, mobil kami mengalami kecelakaan."

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita Tuan Kim. Aku tak menyangka ternyata Tuan Kim memiliki masa lalu yang amat menyedihkan jika diingat.

"kedua orang tua saya selamat dan hanya mengalami luka kecil. Saya mengalami sedikit patah tulang di lengan kiri, namun adik saya yang cantik itu, dia kritis."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"mengapa hanya adik Tuan Kim saja yang terluka parah?" tanyaku dengan suara yang lirih. Dapat ku lihat dari spion depan, wajah Tuan Kim terlihat muram.

"dia lupa mengenakan sabuk pengaman saat di dalam mobil. Kepalanya terbentur keras dan menyebabkan pendarahan parah. Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kritis selama satu malam, dan keesokan harinya ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama."

Tuan Kim melirikku dari atas spion dan tersenyum tipis.

"awalnya, saya tidak ingin adik saya pergi. Namun begitu memikirkannya kesakitan berada di ruang ICU dengan alat-alat medis, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan, saya berusaha menerima jika dia tidak kuat dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan kami."

Entah mengapa aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Tuan Kim dahulu.

"percayalah Tuan muda, Tuhan memiliki rencana yang amat baik. Tuan muda Luhan pasti akan bahagia. Tuhan selalu memberi kebahagiaan kepada setiap manusia."

Aku hanya diam tanpa tahu apa yang harus aku keluarkan dari bibirku. Aku tetap tidak bisa menerima apa yang diucapkan oleh Tuan Kim, tapi di sisi hatiku paling dalam, aku tak mau Luhan terus menerus seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba air mataku kembali keluar dan Tuan Kim menyadarinya.

"Mungkin memang awalnya anda tidak mungkin menginginkan itu, namun percayalah pada saya Tuan, pada akhirnya Tuan akan memilih kebahagiaan Tuan muda Luhan. Seperti apa yang terjadi kepada saya dan adik saya."

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sedikit pun Luhan pergi. Aku begitu menyayanginya.

"saya juga menyayangi adik saya. Kim Seulmi, dia adalah adik saya yang paling istimewa. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia masih hidup di dalam hati saya."

Aku menunduk tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hatiku. Tuan Kim sepenuhnya benar. Namun aku tetap tak bisa menginginkannya. Aku sangat paham bahwa aku egois untuk saudaraku. Aku menuntut agar dia berjuang melawan sakit untuk selalu dapat hidup bersamaku, namun aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat berjuang sendirian.

Tapi aku harus apa?

Tak mudah melihat dia yang selama ini berada di sampingmu, dan secara tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"Luhan adalah hidupku Tuan Kim. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan hidupku mati begitu saja?"

"Tuan muda Luhan tak akan pernah mati, justru dia akan semakin hidup di dalam diri anda, Tuan muda Baekhyun. Saya tidak bermaksud membuat ini semua sulit bagi anda, namun Tuan muda Luhan memang sepertinya sudah harus merasakan kebebasannya."

Aku tidak yakin hidupku akan berjalan dengan baik saat tak ada sosok nya di sampingku.

.

Luhan tetap berada di rumah sakit hari ini. Dan ibu entah mengapa selalu memaksaku untuk tetap masuk sekolah. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa aku sekolah di saat saudara kembarku sedang di ambang batas hidupnya?

Tetapi aku paham betul. Ibu memaksaku sekolah hanya untuk membuatku tidak terlalu memikirkan Luhan dan tidak selalu dilingkupi perasaan sedih yang mendalam. Namun sepertinya semua usaha ibu sia-sia. Nyatanya seharian ini aku memilih untuk bersembunyi di perpustakaan dengan mata merah dan membengkak parah. Wajahku amat kacau dan pucat. Bahkan rambutku sama sekali belum tersentuh sisir sejak kemarin.

Aku membayangkan semuanya dan sepertinya aku mulai gila. Sekarang Luhan masih berada di sekitarku tetapi ia tidak sadarkan diri dan berada di rumah sakit. Dengan kondisi seperti ini saja, bagiku sekolah tidak ada artinya. Semuanya tampak maya di pandanganku.

Dan aku belum atau tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya hidupku jika Luhan telah benar-benar pergi. Pergi ke dunia yang berbeda denganku dan kami tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Semua itu membuatku jatuh dalam lamunan berjam-jam hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi menandakan pembelajaran hari ini telah usai.

Aku bergegas keluar dan tanpa disangka saat aku berjalan hendak menuruni tangga, ada sebuah tangan yang memegang tangan kiriku dan membawaku cepat menuruni tangga. Dan aku tak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol telah berada di depanku dan membawaku begitu saja menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"katakan padaku semuanya. Katakan semua yang tidak ku ketahui Byun Baekhyun." Desisnya tajam dan penuh amarah.

"apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mendecih.

"mengapa Luhan berada di kursi roda?" ucapnya telak. Aku terkejut tentu saja karena sejauh ini tidak ada murid di sekolah yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada saudaraku.

Aku terdiam dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"kau mungkin melupakan suatu fakta bahwa keluarga ku pergi ke gereja yang sama dengan keluargamu Byun Baekhyun."

Ia mencengkram erat lengan kiriku.

"akh- lepaskan Chanyeol-ssi. Ini sakit!"

"apa yang menyebabkan dirimu jatuh berlutut di depan altar? Memohon dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan penyakit? Katakan semua padaku!"

Aku menangis tersedu. Aku tidak menangis karena cengkraman tangan Chanyeol, melainkan aku menangis karena aku tak dapat menutupi ini semua dari Chanyeol. Semua kesedihanku dan Luhan.

"Luhan sakit parah kan?!" Chanyeol membentak tepat di depan wajahku. "mengapa kau tak pernah memberi tahuku tentang ini?! Kau tahu aku adalah kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun, dan aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihku!"

Aku menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya Chanyeol tahu tentang Luhan, lagipula sejujurnya aku sudah lelah menyembunyikan kenyataan ini.

"aku bertanya kepadamu." Aku berusaha untuk kuat menatap mata Chanyeol. Dia masih menatapku tajam meminta penjelasan padaku. Aku sedikit mengatur nafasku yang serasa tercekat.

"Apa penyebab kau tidak mengetahui penyakit yang diderita saudaraku? Karena saat kau bertanya kepada Luhan, ia tak menjawabmu bukan? Lalu kau menyalahkan diriku, mengapa aku tak memberi tahu tentang hal ini kepadamu. Alasannya sudah sangat jelas Chanyeol-ssi, karena Luhan tak ingin orang-orang mengetahui penyakitnya."

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming.

"apa yang Luhan katakan padamu saat kau bertanya padanya akan aku katakan juga kepadamu saat kau bertanya kepadaku. Itulah permintaannya. Jika Luhan melarangku memberitahu penyakitnya padamu, lalu aku harus apa? Aku tak akan bisa melawan apa yang Luhan inginkan."

Aku telah benar-benar berurai air mata saat mengatakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki yang ada di hadapanku hanya terdiam, tangannya melepas tanganku secara perlahan. Aku berpikir pasti dia terkejut mendengar penuturanku.

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku Chanyeol-ssi. Luhan adalah diriku dan sejak aku tahu penyakit itu perlahan akan membunuhnya, aku pasti akan kehilangan diriku juga. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi selain membuat setiap detik aku bersamanya akan selalu berarti bagi kami berdua."

Chanyeol masih terdiam sedangkan aku terus sesenggukan menceritakan semua tentang keluh kesahku terhadapnya.

"Aku selalu menangis jika mengingat bahwa Luhan akan meninggalkanku suatu hari nanti. Aku takut jika aku tak bisa berbuat banyak saat dirinya tak ada lagi bersamaku."

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasku yang memburu.

"bagaimana jika kau mempunyai satu orang yang selalu bersamamu bahkan sejak kau lahir ia selalu bersamamu, menemanimu, di sampingmu, lalu suatu hari tahu-tahu dokter mengatakan bahwa orang itu sudah tidak mempunyai harapan hidup lagi. Bahwa orang itu seharusnya sudah meninggalkanmu sejak hari-hari kemarin dan alasan ia bertahan sampai saat ini hanya karena sebuah alat? Apakah kau tak menangis melihatnya tergantung oleh alat-alat rumah sakit, berada di antara kenyataan dia akan mati atau hidup?"

Aku sedikit menghapus lelehan air mataku sebelum melanjutkan,

" Aku selalu ingin merasakan sakitnya, aku merasa bukan sebagai saudara kembarnya saat mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa Luhan menanggung kanker sialan itu sendirian dan aku tidak menemaninya menanggung penyakit itu."

Chanyeol maju satu langkah kepadaku.

"Jadi, apakah Luhan tak dapat bertahan?"

"aku tak ingin mengatakannya."

"antar aku kepada Luhan, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku mohon."

.

 _I just want you to be fine. Do not think about me. –authorquote_

 _._

Pukul 5 sore aku sampai di depan rumah sakit tempat Luhan berada. Aku menunggu Chanyeol. Aku sudah bertekad akan mempertemukan Luhan dengan Chanyeol. Aku tahu sekali, Luhan sangat merindukan kekasihnya karena beberapa hari sebelum natal, Luhan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sebenarnya ingin merayakan malam natal bersama Chanyeol.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir mengingatnya. Sadar akan fakta yang terjadi saat ini membuatku tak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di depanku. Ia mengulas senyuman tipis kepadaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar nada khawatir di pertanyaannya padaku yang mana anehnya membuatku merasa hangat.

Dan aku segera tersadar bahwa lelaki di depanku ini adalah kekasih dari saudaraku.

Kami segera memasuki rumah sakit untuk menemui Luhan. Kami terdiam saat berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang sedikit ramai. Dan tak lama kami sampai di depan ruang VIP tempat Luhan dirawat.

"di mana orang tua kalian?"

"ayah sedang di kantor, sedangkan ibu berada di rumah untuk berganti pakaian."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "baiklah, aku akan masuk." Aku hanya mengangguk.

Saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam, aku sengaja tidak membiarkan pintunya tertutup sempurna. Aku hanya ingin mencuri dengar sedikit apa yang akan dibicarakan Chanyeol dengan saudaraku.

Aku dapat mengintip sedikit bahwa Luhan membuka matanya saat Chanyeol perlahan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya.

Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Luhan."

"Chanyeol, kau datang."

"Ya aku datang. Aku merindukan kekasihku."

Ku lihat dari balik punggung Chanyeol, Luhan terkekeh kecil. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya yang sangat tirus itu. Membayangkan matanya yang cekung dan terlihat mengerikan.

' _astaga. Apakah itu dirimu saudaraku?'_

Aku memilih untuk tidak melihat ke dalam, hanya mendengar apa yang mereka katakan saja.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Apakah Baekhyun-"

"Iya, Baekhyun yang memberi tahu. Dan mengapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini kepadaku Luhan? Aku sedih sekali."

"maafkan aku,"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu. Asalkan kau sembuh dan kembali bersamaku."

Aku tak mendengar suara Luhan untuk beberapa detik.

"ya, baiklah."

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan singkat Luhan. Aku mengerti pasti Chanyeol sedih mendengarnya.

"Chan, bolehkah aku meminta padamu?"

"hhm, tentu saja. Katakan."

"tolong belajarlah untuk mencintai Baekhyun."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya mencintaimu Luhan, mengapa kau meminta itu padaku?"

"aku mohon Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah diirku jadi jika kau mencintaiku, maka kau juga harus mencintai Baekhyun."

"maaf Luhan, aku tak bisa."

"Aku mohon hiks."

Luhan menangis, aku mendengar isakannya.

"Aku mohon Chanyeol. Apa kau tahu apa yang membuatku takut untuk mati? Aku takut saat aku tidak ada di dunia ini, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan menjaga Baekhyun. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mencintai Baekhyun, tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menyayangi Baekhyun. Tidak akan lagi yang akan menyayanginya sebanyak aku menyayangi Baekhyun."

Luhan berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"aku takut Baekhyun sendirian di dunia ini tanpaku. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang terdekatnya, bahkan tidak dengan orang tua kami. Setiap hari hampir seluruh waktu hidupku selalu berjalan bersamanya di sampingku. Aku takut, saat aku mungkin saja pergi, Baekhyun akan merasa sendiri tanpa ada orang yang menjaganya seperti aku menjaganya. Aku mohon padamu Chanyeol.."

Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Luhan harus seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Dia melakukan semua itu demi aku? Demi aku yang bahkan tak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya. Sedangkan dia melakukan itu –meminta kepada Chanyeol, untukku?

"aku mohon Luhan, jangan buat aku merasa berat untuk semakin melepasmu.. hiks" Aku menahan sekuat mungkin agar tangis dan isakan ku tak terdengar dari dalam.

"Cintai Baekhyun. Jadikan dia kekasihmu, dan jadikan dia layaknya saudara kembarmu. Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu namun aku memohon padamu Chanyeol. Aku tak mau Baekhyun sendiri. Dia kakak terbaikku. Dia yang selama ini selalu berkorban untukku, bahkan dia mengorbankan perasaannya padamu hanya agar aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

Mengapa Luhan harus mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol? Dan dari mana Luhan tahu aku menyukai Chanyeol?

"darimana kau tahu jika saudaramu menyukaiku Luhan? Jangan asal bicara." Pertanyaan Chanyeol mewakili sebagian pertanyaanku.

"Aku tahu karena aku saudara kembarnya. Bahkan aku mengerti apa yang hatinya katakan hanya dengan memandang matanya saja."

Aku tidak menyangka Luhan begitu mengerti diriku. Ini benar-benar menamparku telak karena sebuah fakta bahwa orang itu akan meninggalkanku tidak lama lagi. Ya Tuhan..

"Dia mengorbankan banyak waktunya hanya untuk merawatku. Dia mengorbankan tubuhnya sakit karena ulahku, karena bekas cakaran dariku saat aku tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit menjalani kemoterapi. Dia mengorbankan rambutnya menjadi gundul hanya agar aku tidak malu saat ke sekolah. Bukankah dia orang yang sangat menyayangiku dengan tulus Chanyeol? Bahkan saat kami masih kecil, dia pernah berjanji suatu hal padaku, bahwa dia akan selalu menemaniku meskipun seluruh dunia menjauhiku."

Aku terisak sambil menggigit keras bibir bawahku, aku berani bersumpah bahwa apa yang aku lakukan terhadap Luhan seperti yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya daripada apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku selama ini.

"Ku mohon Chanyeol. Saat aku pergi nanti, aku tidak bisa membalas semua pengorbanan saudaraku. Aku tidak bisa lagi membalas semua rasa sayang dan cintanya kepadaku. Aku tak bisa lagi menjaganya seperti dia yang diam-diam selalu menjagaku dari jauh. Baekhyun adalah kakak dan saudaraku yang terbaik. Dan aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya, Tuhan akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai saudaraku lagi agar aku bisa berbuat kebaikan untuknya."

"Luhan.. jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau akan sembuh." Suaraku teredam oleh telapak tanganku, bergetar, menahan segala rasa sedih di dalam hatiku. Sungguh, tidak ada hal paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku selain saat ini.

"apakah Chanyeol mencintaiku?"

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"maka dari itu, jika kau mencintaiku aku mohon gantikanlah aku untuk menjadi saudara kembar bagi Baekhyun. Cintai dia Chanyeol. Cintai Baekhyunku di dunia ini saat aku sudah pergi, jaga dan cintai malaikatku."

Aku sudah tak kuat dengan semua ini dan langkah kakiku membuatku menjauh dari ruang rawat Luhan. Sungguh hatiku terasa sesak kala saudaraku mengatakan semua itu.

Taman rumah sakit yang lumayan ramai menjadi tempatku menenangkan diri. Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil duduk di kursi rodanya. Aku menghapus semua air mata di wajahku dan mulai menghampirinya yang berada tepat di bawah pohon. Gadis kecil itu memberi makan ikan-ikan di kolam dengan senang.

"Hai teman kecil, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia mendongak menatapku dengan iris berwarna emasnya, cantik sekali.

"Aku sedang memberi makan ikan koi itu, _Oppa_." Aku mulai duduk bersila di sampingnya. "mereka sangat lucu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk lucu hingga poni lurus di dahinya bergoyang. Rambutnya aneh, brunette di bagian atas dan sedikit pirang di bagian bawah.

"kau terlihat seperti bukan korea asli?" tanyaku penasaran. Ia menatapku dan di detik berikutnya ia tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung dengan indah.

"Ayahku seorang dari Kanada."

"Ah aku mengerti. Siapa namamu?"

Ia mengusap kedua tangannya pada celana rumah sakit sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Tingkahnya benar-benar lucu dan polos. Aku jadi teringat dengan Luhan.

"Baylee , tetapi aku memiliki nama Korea." Ucapnya semangat setelah aku membalas uluran tangannya yang mungil.

"benarkah?" ia mengangguk semangat. "bolehkah aku tahu?"

"tentu saja! Nama korea ku adalah Park Gabi."

"nama yang bagus dan cantik. Sepertimu." Ia tersenyum lucu. Kemudian ia beralih menatap ikan-ikan di hadapan kami. Aku penasaran. Mengapa ia terlihat sendiri dan tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Maka aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Apa kau sendiri? Lalu, di mana keluargamu?" Baylee tersenyum tanpa menatap wajahku. Lama sekali ia tak menjawab hingga membuatku begitu penasaran dengan sosoknya. Namun baru saja aku akan bertanya kembali, ia menyela dengan cepat sebelum aku mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Ayah sedang di Kanada dan Ibu sedang bekerja di Mokpo. Bibiku kemarin malam menjengukku, namun ia kembali pulang untuk merawat anaknya di rumah."

Aku tercengang. "kau punya saudara?" dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"di mana dia?"

Baylee menatap mataku dalam. Senyumnya terasa hambar dan seperti terdapat kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Bella ada bersamaku setiap hari. Nama kakakku adalah Bella." Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Bella? Apakah sekarang dia ada bersamamu? Di mana? Mengapa aku tak melihatnya?"

Tangan mungil itu menyentuh dadanya, tepat di bagian jantung. Kemudian ia berujar lirih padaku. Senyumnya semakin memudar seiring aku mendengar pengakuannya.

"Bella ada di dalam hatiku. Kata ibu, pada saat usiaku menginjak empat tahun, aku nyaris kehilangan nyawaku karena penyakit jantung dari lahir. Aku tak kan bertahan kecuali ada seseorang yang mendonorkan jantungnya padaku…"

Aku menatap mata emas gadis di sampingku. Mata itu berkaca-kaca. Sedikit aku mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"..Bella akan menjengukku di rumah sakit. Namun ia bersama supir kami mengalami kecelakaan. Bella tidak sadar selama tiga hari. Dan saat mendengar bahwa Bella meninggal, aku juga tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun dengan sebuah jantung baru di dalamku. Ibu menjelaskan semuanya padaku meskipun aku kurang mengerti, beliau mengajakku ke makam Bella."

Gadis itu telah menangis tapi tak ada suara isakan yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku sedih karena sejak saat itu aku tak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Ibu membawaku pindah ke Korea dan tak pernah kembali ke Kanada. Aku sedih karena Bella pasti sendirian di sana."

Tangan kecil itu menghapus sendiri air mata yang meluncur di pipinya yang putih.

"berapa usiamu?"

"Sembilan tahun."

"Lalu, kau dan Bella selisih berapa tahun?"

"dia satu tahun lebih tua denganku. Orang tua kami selalu berkata bahwa kami seperti saudara kembar. Aku begitu menyayanginya."

Aku mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasannya. "mengapa kau ada di rumah sakit?"

Ia tertawa kecil. "aku terjatuh dari sepeda. Lihat kakiku _Oppa_!" aku menatap kaki kanannya yang terbalut gips putih. Aku mengacak rambutnya gemas. "lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Ia mengangguk. "Aku harus kembali ke kamarku, sampai jumpa, _Oppa!_ "

Aku membantunya untuk sekedar memutar kursi rodanya. Ia berterima kasih padaku dan mulai menjalankan kursi roda dengan tangannya.

Mataku menatap kolam ikan tempat Baylee memberi makan ikan-ikan koi itu. Pandanganku kosong memikirkan sesuatu. Ternyata setiap orang memiliki kisah yang menyedihkan. Aku teringat dengan cerita Tuan Kim. Beliau juga kehilangan saudara kandungnya, dan beliau bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Begitupun dengan Baylee.

Tetapi aku tak yakin dapat seperti mereka. Ini berbeda. Luhan bukan hanya sekedar saudara kandung, namun ia adalah saudara kembarku. Dia hidup selalu bersamaku sepanjang hidup.

"Aku mohon saudaraku, bertahanlah. Jangan meninggalkanku. Aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta asalkan jangan kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mohon Byun Luhan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku jika bagian hidupku yang lain pergi dan tidak akan kembali."

"Aku janji Luhan, aku mohon. Aku takut menghadapi semua ini sendirian tanpa ada kau yang menemaniku. Astaga Luhan.."

Aku benar-benar merasa stress dengan semua masalah ini, membuatku tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Sungguh semua ini membuatku tertekan sampai ke dasar hatiku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Tuhan tak mengambilmu dariku? Hiks.. Hiks.."

Matahari mulai tenggelam hingga memancarkan sinar kuning kemerahan yang menghiasi langit. Gedung rumah sakit yang berkaca membuatku melihat bias-bias itu. Dalam hidupku, ini pertama kalinya aku takut malam datang. Aku takut jika esok hari akan datang karena aku takut jika suatu hari nanti Luhan akan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Aku sangat takut Luhan, aku tidak tega melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu. Aku adalah saudara kembarmu, seharusnya penyakit itu juga ada pada diriku agar kita merasakan sakit yang sama. Mengapa Tuhan tidak adil pada kita? Mengapa hanya kau yang menerima penyakit itu? Apa yang harus ku katakana pada Tuhan agar Ia mau membagi penyakitmu padaku?"

Aku menunduk dalam. Kini matahari telah benar-benar tenggelam. Lampu-lampu taman rumah sakit mulai dinyalakan dan beberapa pengunung memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit sedangkan aku tetap bertahan di samping kolam ikan dan pohon oak di belakang punggungku.

"Jika kita mempunyai penyakit yang sama, bukankah jika kau terbunuh aku juga akan terbunuh? Jadi kita tidak perlu terpisah, bukan?"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu Byun Baekhyun!" aku terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang telah berdiri di sampingku sambil memandangku dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau memang bodoh! Apakah kau pikir Luhan akan senang saat kau merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang dideritanya?!"

Chanyeol berjongkok tepat di sebelahku. "Jangan coba membunuh dirimu sendiri Byun Baekhyun." Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bahu kiriku yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. Aku menepisnya. Aku mengerti dia pasti khawatir aku bunuh diri karena tidak kuat menahan masalah ini. Yang pada kenyataannya memang aku ingin sekali melakukannya.

"Jangan kau peduli padaku! Seharusnya kau hanya peduli pada Luhan! Jangan kepadaku!" bentakku.

Namun anehnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatapku.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks a-aku mohon Chanyeol hiks.. jangan biarkan Luhan pergi hiks..Luhan…"

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan tangisku hingga aku menangis begitu keras di hadapan Chanyeol. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja sampai tubuh Chanyeol mendekapku, dan sesuatu mengecup bibirku lembut. Sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Aku terbangun setelah kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh dahiku. Kelopak mataku terasa amat berat sehingga butuh beberapa detik lamanya untuk mataku terbuka dan menampilkan sosok ibu yang berdiri di samping ranjang tempatku tidur.

Aku pingsan. Itu yang ibu katakan padaku. Aku baru sadar ternyata mataku berat karena bengkak setelah beberapa waktu terakhir aku habiskan dengan menangis hingga rasanya air mataku habis. Aku merasa sedikit _linglung_ dan tidak ingat apa yang menyebabkan aku pingsan. Yang ada di ingatanku hanya pada saat Chanyeol memelukku dan dia seperti –mencium bibirku.

Itu sedikit membuatku terheran. Karena setelah itu semuanya jadi gelap dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendapati tubuhku terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini.

 _Mungkin itu hanya mimpi. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menciumku._

Aku merasa kedinginan, mungkin karena jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka di bangsal ini dan menampilkan langit malam yang kelam. Ibu tersenyum kepadaku dan seolah beliau mengerti, ibu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mulai menutup jendela itu.

Aku berusaha untuk duduk dan bersandar, tetapi sesuatu seperti membuat tanganku kesakitan. Aku memandang selang infuse yang menancap di punggung tangan kananku.

"Kau sejak kemarin belum makan?" Ibu bertanya dan aku menggeleng dengan masih menatap selang menyakitkan itu.

"Kondisimu menurun Baekhyun, dan dokter harus menancapkan infuse itu agar energi mu kembali pulih."

Dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku merasa seperti pengecut. Hanya masalah makanan saja aku begitu lemah, bagaimana jika aku menjadi Luhan? Aku tersenyum getir memikirkannya.

Ibu mengelus puncak kepalaku dan aku mengerti ibu berusaha untuk tidak membuatku tertekan lebih jauh.

"Luhan.." ibu berhenti sejenak. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. "..saudaramu akan pulang besok siang."

Aku bukanlah anak berusia lima tahun yang tak mengerti maksud kalimat yang ibu ucapkan.

Aku kembali menangis meskipun tanpa suara dan memeluk ibu dengan erat sekali. Aku mengangguk kepada ibu.

.

Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingku sejak dua jam yang lalu. Aku mengira bahwa ibu yang memintanya untuk menemaniku di rumah kami. Semua maid yang ada bahkan tidak mengurangi rasa sepi dalam hatiku dan itu sebabnya ibu meminta Chanyeol menemaniku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menatapnya. Aku merasa tidak baik –maksudku tentu saja aku tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik. Lalu mengapa harus bertanya? Dan aku memilih tidur menyamping untuk mendapati jendela kamarku yang di depannya terdapat pemandangan ranting pohon milik tetangga di samping rumah.

Aku merasa kosong.

Sebuah dering ponsel yang asing menggema di penjuru kamarku dan tiga detik setelahnya aku mendapati Chanyeol keluar dari kamarku untuk berbicara pada seseorang di sebrang telfonnya.

Baru saja aku menghela nafas, Chanyeol sudah kembali.

"Baekhyun, Luhan akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Mataku melirik jam weker kecil berbentuk doraemon hadiah pemberian Luhan di ulang tahun kami ke lima belas. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore lebih dua puluh menit. Dan aku kembali menangis tanpa suara.

.

Kenyataan memang sering menyakitkan. Dan aku sedang mengalaminya secara langsung.

Setelah menangis selama hampir setengah jam, aku tertidur dan tahu-tahu saja aku terbangun untuk mendapati langit telah berubah menjadi gelap.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Aku mendengar suara-suara dari lantai bawah.

"Chanyeol?"

Aku memanggil lelaki itu namun tak dapat kutemukan keberadaannya. Aku putuskan untuk segera turun ke bawah dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku keluar untuk mendapati kedua orang tuaku, Luhan, juga Chanyeol. Aku tidak terkejut melihat saudaraku yang terduduk di kursi roda. Dia benar-benar nampak seperti mayat hidup. Begitu mengenaskan dan aku tak yakin aku akan kuat melihat ini. Air mataku kembali menetes.

Aku segera turun dan sedikit berlari menuruni tangga dan aku segera memeluk Luhan begitu aku sampai di hadapannya. Aku kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya. Penyakit itu benar-benar membuat tubuh yang sedang kupeluk menjadi sangat kurus. Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang arang akan rambut.

"hiks hiks.. Lu..hiks.." sungguh. Aku tidak mampu untuk berkata apapun bahkan sekedar untuk menyebut namanya. Lidahku terasa kelu dan terikat karena lelah mengeluarkan isakan.

Luhan membalas mengusap rambutku dengan sayang. "Aku merindukanmu Baekhyunie~"

' _aku lebih merindukanmu. Aku lebih merindukanmu sampai rasanya kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun Luhan.'_

Hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Luhan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan dengan amat berat aku melepaskan lingkar tanganku pada bahunya yang sangat kurus hingga tulang di bahunya sangat terasa saat aku memeluknya.

"Aku ingin melihat bintang malam ini."

Ibu menghapus air matanya dan menangguk seraya tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan. "ayo! Kita melihat bintang."

Ayah mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju halaman belakang rumah kami. Luhan menghentikan dorongan ayah dan ia berkata bahwa ia ingin berjalan, bukan hanya didorong dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

Ibu memegang tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya menuju pohon oak tua tempat berdirinya rumah pohon kami. Luhan duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon tua itu. Di samping kanannya terdapat Chanyeol, di hadapannya terdapat orang tua kami, dan aku duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya.

Luhan memandang langit seraya tersenyum manis. "bintangnya sungguh indah malam hari ini. Andai aku bisa menyimpannya satu." Ia kemudian terkekeh karena ucapannya sendiri.

Luhan terlihat sangat bersinar mala mini. Aku melihat ibu yang berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan ayah yang menenangkan ibu. Aku mengerti jika ayah sebenarnya ingin menangis juga, namun ia berusaha terlihat tenang agar kami tidak merasa terlalu sedih.

Aku menatap Chanyeol yang duduk tepat dihadapanku kemudian tatapanku teralih kepada Luhan.

Aku teringat apa yang dikatakan ayah tadi pagi saat di depan ruang ICU. Pada saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Luhan tak ada harapan hidup, dokter juga mengatakan kepada ayah bahwa pihak rumah sakit akan melepaskan segala bentuk peralatan medis penunjang hidup untuk saudaraku jika pihak keluarga mengijinkan. Karena bagaimana pun, Luhan tidak akan bertahan lama meskipun alat-alat itu tetap menancap di tubuhnya.

Setelah itu ayah membicarakan masalah ini kepada kami –aku dan ibu. Ibu yang pertama kali menjerit memecah keheningan di koridor ruang ICU. Setelahnya aku terisak mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan sepertinya benar-benar akan meninggalkanku. Ayah berusaha memelukku dan ibu. Kami bertiga menangis di tengah koridor dan terus menggumamkan nama Luhan.

Awalnya ibu tidak ingin pihak rumah sakit mencabut semua alat penunjang hidup itu. Akan tetapi ayah dengan sedikit linangan air mata memberi penjelasan kepada kami.

"Kita harus melakukan itu kepada Luhan. Jika kalian sayang kepada Luhan, maka kalian juga harus rela melepaskannya. Bukan ayah yang ingin Luhan pergi, ayah pun juga tidak ingin Luhan meninggalkan kita. Namun mengertilah. Kasihan Luhan, ia sudah berjuang sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk kita. Ia sudah kesakitan menanggung semua penyakitnya selama ini. Dan kini, sudah saatnya Luhan beristirahat. Ia tidak akan merasakan sakit itu lagi setelah ini. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

Dengan berat hati kami menuruti keputusan ayah untuk mencabut seluruh alat di tubuh Luhan. Kemudian ibu tertidur di kursi tunggu koridor karena lelah menangis dan ayah mengajakku menuju taman rumah sakit untuk berbicara.

"Ayah juga sangat menyayangi Luhan dan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Tetapi kali ini, ayah tidak ingin egois. Ayah ingin Luhan tenang dan tidak kesakitan lagi. Selama ini, kita telah egois kepada Luhan. Karena kita menyuruhnya bertahan dan membiarkannya kesakitan. Namun sekarang saatnya kita mengalah padanya. Apakah kau mengerti maksud ayah, Baekhyun?"

Saat itu aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku akan kehilangannya, ayah. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan saudara yang aku sayangi. Luhan tidak boleh meninggalkan aku."

"Luhan tidak meninggalkanmu, nak. Luhan aka nada selalu di hatimu. Kita akan selalu bersama Luhan meski ia tidak ada di samping kita. Maka dari itu, relakan dia pergi ya? Kasihan adikmu, dia telah menderita."

Setelah itu ayah menyuruhku untuk pulang dan menunggu kepulangan Luhan.

Dan ini semua terjadi.

Aku menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh saudaraku.

"Chanyeol yang terbaik." Bisiknya.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian menatap kedua orang tua kami. Ibu menangis tersedu dan segera memeluk saudaraku.

"Ketahuilah anakku, ibu sangat menyayangimu. Ibu akan memberikan apapun asalkan kau bahagia. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau minta dari ibu?"

Aku menangis tanpa suara menatap wajah ibu yang sangat sembab. Aku mengerti, ibu pasti amat sedih karena kehilangan salah satu buah hatinya.

"Aku meminta ibu untuk selalu tersenyum. Untuk selalu menyayangi ayah dan Baekhyun. Apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Itu yang akan kau dapatkan." Ibu dengan berat melepaskan pelukannya.

Ayah mendekat dan berganti memeluk Luhan erat.

"Ayah sangat sayang kepada Luhan. Ayah ingin kau bahagia dan baik-baik saja anakku." Luhan mengangguk. Aku terheran padanya. Mengapa di saat seperti ini ia tak menangis? Bahkan Chanyeol saja sempat menitikkan air mata.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku agar baik-baik saja untuk ayah. Ayah juga harus baik-baik saja." Ayah mendekap erat sekali tubuh Luhan, seakan jika ayah melonggarkan pelukannya sebentar, maka Luhan akan pergi.

Luhan mengelus punggung ayah dan ayah mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayah jangan menangis." Ayah mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

Aku semakin menangis kala Luhan menatapku. Mata indah itu menatapku. Aku sama sekali tak bergerak. Dan aku terkejut kala Luhan mendekat ke arahku, memelukku dengan pelukan hangatnya. Aku membalas pelukannya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya yang putih.

"Hiks hiks hiks.." Aku tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya terdengar isakan dariku.

Luhan mengelus rambutku lembut sekali.

"Baekhyunie mengapa menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena membuat kakak cantikku menangis." Mendengar penuturannya yang polos, aku semakin terisak keras.

"hiks.. hiks.."

Jika Luhan pergi, lantas siapa yang akan menenangkan aku saat aku menangis? Siapa yang akan memarahi orang yang membuatku menangis?

"Baekhyunie _hyung_?" Aku tercekat saat ia memanggilku _hyung._ Selama ini ia selalu menolak untuk memanggilku _hyung_ , namun sekarang tanpa dipaksa Luhan mau memanggilku seperti itu.

"Terima kasih telah mau menjadi saudara kembarku. Kau mau berbagi denganku, bahkan kau mau berbagi tempat saat kita ada di dalam perut ibu." Aku dan Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Bukankah aku baik sekali, karena mengijinkanmu untuk bersamaku? Menemaniku dalam perut ibu berdua saja?"

"Aku yang memperbolehkan kau menemaniku Luhanie."

Kami tertawa bersama. Lebih tepatnya Luhan yang tertawa sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum lebar sesekali terkekeh kecil.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja Luhanie."

"Kau juga Baekhyunie."

"Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan sayangku padamu."

"Begitu pun aku."

"Aku selalu merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini terus."

"Aku juga."

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu."

"Aku juga tak akan pernah."

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu adik kembarku."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Luhan. Tanganku tergerak untuk meremas kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku Luhanie."

"Aku berjanji. Kita akan bertemu lagi Baekhyunie, aku yakin itu."

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, bukankah selamanya kita akan menjadi saudara kembar?"

Sekarang ia yang mengangguk.

"Apakah kau takut?" bisikku. Ia mengangguk kemudian menggeleng. Aku tak mengerti. Baru aku akan bertanya, ia menyela dan seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

"Awalnya aku takut karena aku akan sendirian.." Luhan menjeda kalimatnya, mengatur nafasnya yang semakin terasa berat. Air mata ku menetes melalui daguku. Aku mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan 'sendirian'. Luhan akan pergi kali ini, sendirian, tanpa diriku dan semua keluarganya. Kami akan di sini, namun Luhan akan pergi. Aku kembali terisak.

"..Namun aku tidak takut lagi. Karena aku yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita lagi nanti, entah kapan." Ucapannya yang seolah tidak akan terjadi hal-hal menyedihkan mampu membuatku tersedu-sedu.

Aku memeluknya erat sekali. "Luhan jangan pergi, aku mohon." Lirihku di depan telinganya.

"Jangan sedih Baekhyunie.."

"Maaf, maaf karena aku tak mampu berbuat banyak untukmu. Maaf karena aku selalu ingin menang darimu. Maaf karena tak ada yang mampu aku lakukan untukmu. Maaf karena selalu membuatmu sedih Luhan. Maaf . . aku-"

"sstt- tenanglah. Jangan menangis seperti itu nanti asmamu kambuh."

Aku sungguh tak habis pikir mengapa Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatirkan aku di saat hidupnya yang tinggal beberapa baris lagi akan berakhir.

' _Cukup, jangan buat aku semakin tak rela kau meninggalkan aku dengan segala kesalahanku padamu yang tak mampu aku tebus saudaraku'_

"Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi kau akan menungguku. Tunggu aku, dan percayalah bahwa aku tak akan melupakanmu barang satu detik di setiap hidupku."

"Aku percaya padamu Baek, aku percaya."

Kami tetap berpelukan erat sekali. Kupejamkan mataku dan berusaha mengabaikan bahwa mungkin saja ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang Luhan berikan padaku.

' _Luhanie jangan pergi! Tetaplah di sini, jangan meninggalkan Baekkie sendirian di rumah.'_

' _Eomma menyuruh Luhan untuk ikut, Baekkie kan ada appa di rumah.'_

' _Luhanie mengapa tidak mau tinggal saja?'_

' _Eomma yang memaksa, lagipula ini hanya dua hari saja.'_

' _Jangan pergi.'_

' _Luhan akan sebentar saja, nanti juga kembali bersama eomma. Baekkie percaya kan Luhan akan kembali lagi?'_

' _Baiklah, Baekkie akan percaya. Aku percaya Luhanie akan kembali nanti. Jangan lupa bawakan kue stroberi yaa.'_

' _Tentu, asalkan Baekkie percaya Luhan akan pulang lagi nanti. Jadi jangan sedih.'_

' _Aku percaya Luhanie akan pulang kok, hehehe.'_

"Baekkie percaya pada Luhanie." _dan aku percaya kau akan baik selalu tanpaku._

Sekelebat bayangan masa kecil kami terputar di benakku seperti putaran film usang yang mengharuskan aku mengingatnya kembali di saat-saat terakhir kami bersama.

Aku masih ingat saat itu Luhan dan Ibu mengikuti tour di luar kata di saat aku sedang sakit demam. Ayah menemaniku di rumah dan Luhan serta ibu mengikuti tour itu tanpa aku dan ayah. Saat itu aku percaya bahwa Luhan akan kembali dengan membawakan aku satu keranjang buah stroberi segar. Namun sekarang aku lebih percaya bahwa setelah Luhan pergi ia tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah. Tak pernah lagi berdiri di balik pintu rumah kami dengan membawa keranjang besar berisi stroberi. Tak pernah lagi ia tertidur di kamarku setelah hampir dua jam ia bercerita bagaimana serunya mengikuti tour itu. Menceritakan bagaimana rasa rindunya ia padaku di saat ia pergi.

"Aku menyayangi Baekhyun, Ibu, Ayah, dan Chanyeol. Aku merindukan kalian semua."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan seketika hatiku terasa kosong dan hampa.

"Aku lelah, ingin tidur."

Ucapannya begitu terdengar seperti terompet kematian di telingaku.

"Tidurlah sayang."

Dalam hati aku ingin sekali berteriak pada ibu agar ia mencegah Luhan tertidur.

Luhan tersenyum dan begitu manja ia kembali memelukku dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kananku. "Aku ingin tidur di pelukan saudaraku hehe.."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan nafasku terasa memendek di kala Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang. Kedua tangannya kugenggam erat dan seolah bibirku ingin berkata dengan lantang 'Jangan tidur Luhan! Ayo bangun!'

Namun aku mengerti, Luhan telah pergi meninggalkan kami sendirian tanpa ada satupun di antara kami yang menemaninya. Dan aku mengerti, tak akan pernah Luhan kembali esok hari dan membuatku terusik oleh suara merdunya yang membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Tak ada Luhan yang kembali pulang dan bercerita tentang perjalanannya saat bepergian selama dua jam dan berakhir tertidur di ranjangku.

Yang ada hanyalah Luhan pergi tanpa kembali dan membuatku menangis sepanjang hari karena merindukannya.

.

 _December 27_ _th_ _2014_

 _Dear Luhan, selamat jalan. For ur beloved twin._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Next chapter

"Diberitahukan untuk seluruh warga sekolah kita tercinta, bahwa kita telah kehilangan salah satu keluarga kita tercinta, Byun Luhan yang telah meninggal kemarin malam. Mari kita berdoa untuknya."

.

Telah tertempel suatu surat di madding sekolah.

 _Byun Luhan teman kami, selamat jalan kawan. Kami akan selalu mengenangmu dalam sesuatu yang baik dan berjasa. Semoga kau bahagia. God always bless you._

 _._

"Aku akan pergi Kyungsoo, aku akan ke Los Angeles bersama orang tuaku."

.

"Selamat tinggal Seoul. Aku akan merindukan mu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

Note for me : uhm okay aku membuat fanfic ini sejak mungkin 4 bulan yang lalu dan yeah- baru sekarang aku publish. Ini oneshoot awalnya, namun karena terlaluuuu panjang jadi aku memutuskan untuk membagi dua. Ini saja udah 40 page -_-

Aku hanya menyalurkan hobby saja, _so_ silakan kalau mau respon. Kalau yg tidak mau juga its okay.

Ps : ini bakal jadi chanbaek di chapter depan. Aku sengaja bikin di chapter ini sangat sedikit moment mereka /evil laugh/ enaknya ada enaena nya chanbaek atau tidak ya?

Sorry for typo. I'm just an ordinary person who don't have the perfection. bye


	2. Chapter 2

_Mengapa kau menangis, saat aku tak lagi ada di sampingmu_

 _Aku hanya bisa mengasihani diri ku sendiri, bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku_

 _Jika kita bersama, hari ini akan jadi saat-saat berharga bagi kita berdua_

Payung-payung berwarna hitam berjejer di satu titik tempat bukit pemakaman keluarga Byun. Seorang pastur berambut putih terdengar membacakan bait syair doa kala sebuah peti diturunkan dalam liang makam itu. Seakan ikut berduka cita, langit pagi itu terlihat mendung seperti tak ingin ada cahaya matahari yang menerangi bumi Seoul.

 _Apakah aku masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk dapat bersamamu?_

 _Melihatmu tertawa itulah yang selalu ingin kulihat_

 _Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dengan segala kehangatannya_

 _Karena itu sekarang aku ingin sampaikan bahwa aku bahagia berada di sini_

Seseorang di atas kursi roda menatap kosong kepada peti putih gading yang sebagian telah tertutupi oleh tanah. Mata, hidung, telinga, dan pipinya memerah. Langit mendung membawa serta angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajah sendunya. Menerbangkan beberapa helai anak rambut coklatnya yang pendek.

 _Kita sering bersama-sama melihat jauh ke masa depan_

 _Aku selalu percaya bahwa masa depanmu akan lebih baik dengan cara ini_

 _Aku selalu berharap kau akan melangkah di jalan yang kita lalui sekarang_

Kata 'amin' terucap pelan dari bibirnya yang pucat bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang hadir dalam acara pemakaman itu kala pastur selesai melantunkan bait doanya. Ia melirik satu-satu tamu yang hadir dan berakhir pada lelaki tinggi di samping kanannya. Hanya sekian sekon ia memaku pandangannya pada lelaki itu dan setelahnya menatap gundukan tanah yang tepat di hadapannya.

 _Jangan pernah lupakan saat-saat kita bersama_

 _Kau yang tersenyum saat kita berpisah_

 _Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dengan segala kehangatannya_

 _Jika kau ingin aku kembali, bisakah kau bilang bahwa kau percaya padaku?_

Lelaki tinggi itu berganti menatapnya. Pandangannya begitu sendu. Satu persatu tamu beranjak dari tempat pemakaman itu dan membuat lingkaran di sana perlahan merenggang dengan sendirinya. Hanya tinggal beberapa yang tetap pada tempatnya bersama dengan payung hitam mereka. Titik-titik air hujan mulai turun membasahi tanah makam yang mulai basah. Semua tamu yang tersisa segera beranjak untuk pulang sebelum hujan benar-benar akan turun dengan deras. Sepasang suami istri yang mengenakan pakaian hitam masih saja tetap berdiri di sisi makam.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya mendongak membiarkan beberapa tetes air hujan membasahi wajahnya yang merah dan sembab.

"Ayo kita pulang, _nak_." Ajak si pria paruh baya kepada anaknya yang masih diam di atas kursi rodanya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Paman dan Bibi pulang saja dulu, aku akan menemani Baekhyun di sini sampai ia mau pulang." Lelaki tinggi di sampingnya menyahut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol?" Tanya wanita paruh baya di depannya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Ibu Baekhyun menitipkan sebuah payung hitam dan jaket milik Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Orang tua Baekhyun mulai beranjak menuju mobil mereka di bawah bukit pemakaman itu. Setelah memastikan kedua orang tua itu masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol berjongkok tepat di samping pemuda kecil di sampingnya. Pandangannya masih saja kosong dengan menatap makam baru di hadapan mereka.

"Tak perlu menungguku, Chanyeol. Pulanglah." Lirihnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari makam itu.

"Tidak tanpamu."

"Lupakan permintaan Luhan padamu. Pulanglah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan menunggumu." Seakan tuli, Chanyeol tetap mengabaikan saran Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya pulang meninggalkannya sendiri.

Setelahnya Baekhyun memilih untuk diam. Berdiam diri membiarkan rintik hujan yang mulai bercampur salju kecil turun menutupi makam saudaranya. Chanyeol membuka payung mereka dan memakaikan jaket nya pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya diam menerima perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun mulai berdiri dengan perlahan dari kursi roda yang sejak kemarin selalu bersamanya. Duduk bersimpuh di samping nisan saudaranya, membiarkan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya kotor oleh salju dan air hujan. Chanyeol segera memayungi Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Luhan.."

 _Apakah aku masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk dapat bersamamu?_

 _Melihatmu tertawa itulah yang selalu ingin kulihat_

 _Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dengan segala kehangatannya_

 _Karena itu aku ingin sampaikan bahwa sekarang aku sudah menemukan arti kebahagiaan sejati_

 _-Motohiro Hata – Himawari No Yakusoku-_

Baekhyun menangis di sampingnya. Lagu kesukaan Luhan tak sengaja terputar dari headset yang ia sambungkan pada ponselnya. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat sesukanya termasuk meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri lelaki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kembali saat merasakan bagian bahunya basah.

"Uljima Baekhyun.." Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Tuan Kim dari depan kemudi menatap prihatin pada Tuan Mudanya. Usapan tangan Chanyeol pada alisnya membuat Baekhyun mengantuk dan tertidur pulas setelah lelah menangis.

"Luhan benar mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan tidur jika diperlakukan seperti ini." Chanyeol berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Tuan Kim. Ia melepaskan headset pada telinga Baekhyun setelah mematikan lagu yang terputar, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat playlist Baekhyun banyak terisi oleh lagu dari Girls Generation.

"Mereka memang mengerti satu sama lain." Balas Tuan Kim.

"Terima kasih karena membantuku dengan membawakan kursi roda Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Kuharap ia tak akan menggunakan kursi roda lagi nanti."

Tuan Kim mengangguk samar. "Kematian saudaranya membuatnya sangat _down_ sampai tak sanggup membuatnya berdiri."

Chanyeol berusaha mulai sekarang untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat tertekan dan menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Hatinya begitu polos sampai ia sendiri lebih memilih merendah ketimbang menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

" _Aku tak tahu apa alasan dia mengatakan hal itu. Dia berkorban untukku sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tak pernah berkorban untuknya. Aku selalu saja tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berarti untuknya. Kadang aku merasa tak pantas untuk sekedar menjadi saudara kandungnya. Kita sangat jauh berbeda. Luhan jauh di atasku, dia lebih muda dariku tetapi sikapnya begitu dewasa dibandingkan diriku."_

" _Jangan kau berkata seperti itu Baekhyun. Luhan akan sangat sedih. Dia menganggapmu malaikatnya di dunia. Asal kau tahu saja, dia justru yang merasa kurang daripada kau."_

"Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa Luhan juga menganggapnya special. Dia selalu merendah dan itu kekurangannya." Chanyeol teringat pembicaraan mereka saat di pemakaman tadi.

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun sangat menganggap istimewa saudaranya." Ucapan Tuan Kim dibenarkan oleh Chanyeol dalam hati. "Anda benar."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Mereka sangat special dengan diri mereka masing-masing."

.

Suasana temaram dalam rumah keluarga Byun sangat terasa siang itu. Sepi seakan menemaninya selalu dalam perasaan dukanya yang mendalam.

Chanyeol pulang lima menit yang lalu setelah ibunya menawarkan makan siang bersama di keluarga Byun. Chanyeol menempati kursi makan Luhan, dan Baekhyun merasa amat terpukul karena itu.

Baekhyun menolak menggunakan kursi rodanya yang dibawa oleh Tuan Kim ke ruang keluarga. Dan ia berakhir dituntun oleh sang ayah menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

 _Bed cover_ rapi di kamar Luhan membuatnya kembali menangis mengingat bahwa kamar itu mulai sekarang akan selalu rapi karena tak akan ada yang mendiaminya. Saudaranya tak akan tidur di sana lagi.

Baekhyun mulai melangkah memasuki kamar Luhan melalui pintu penghubung kamar mereka.

"Luhan.."

Kedua orang tua itu hanya menatap prihatin anak mereka satu-satunya yang memasuki kamar saudaranya. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menatap Baekhyun dari pintu kamar Baekhyun, dan lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas berat. Keningnya bertautan menatap sang istri bergantian dengan anaknya di sana.

"Ku rasa kita memang harus pindah untuk kebaikan Baekhyun."

.

Sepasang kaki kecil milik Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari mobil bersama sang ayah di sebelahnya. Menatap gedung sekolah saat ini sangat tidak menarik baginya, terlebih bayang-bayang seorang Luhan terputar di otaknya.

 _Baekhyun memasuki rumah pohon mereka malam itu di hari pemakaman Luhan. Udara dingin seakan tidak mampu membuat Baekhyun kedinginan yang bahkan hatinya pun lebih dingin dari udara di titik beku sekalipun. Tak ada kebahagiaan yang mampir sejenak dalam hatinya. Semua terasa kosong._

 _Dan semua terasa menamparnya secara perlahan saat matanya menemukan sebuah kanvas berukuran 40 x 30 tersandar di samping kasur lipat yang tertutupi kain motif kotak-kotak. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu, namun sesuatu dari lukisan itu membuatnya lebih dari sekedar biasa._

 _Itu lukisan dua orang lelaki dengan wajah yang mirip._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, ternyata Luhan melukis wajah mereka berdua._

 _Di balik kanvas itu tertulis sebuah tulisan tangan milik Luhan._

' _Lukisan terakhirku, akhirnya aku bisa melukis wajahku dan Baekhyun'_

" _Apakah karena ini kau melarangku datang ke rumah pohon kita? Kau ingin memberikan_ surprise _padaku? Jika iya, kau gagal karena kau tidak memberikannya padaku secara langsung."_

Baekhyun tersenyum getir dan matanya lagi-lagi tergenang oleh air mata. Hari ini keluarganya secara resmi akan memberitahu pihak sekolah mengenai kematian Luhan. Selain itu, Baekhyun bersama ayahnya akan mengurus kepindahan Baekhyun di sekolah.

"Ayo Baekhyunnie." Tn. Byun menggandeng tangan sang putra untuk memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Sekarang pukul tujuh pagi dan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Selama berjalan menyusuri koridor, selama itu juga Baekhyun teringat bagaimana ia selalu berjalan bersama Luhan di sampingnya saat pagi hari. Bagaimana mereka berdua menyapa teman-teman di koridor dengan senyuman cerah. Bagaimana dirinya mengantar Luhan menuju kelasnya sebelum menuju kelasnya sendiri. Semua kenangannya bersama Luhan di sekolah akan selalu ada di benaknya.

"Kau anak yang kuat Baekhyun. Jangan bersedih."

Kepala sekolah Lee mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Kau bisa bangkit dari kesedihan ini."

Tn. Byun tersenyum hangat melihat anaknya yang mengangguk samar. Baru saja beliau mengatakan kepada kepala sekolah tentang Luhan dan kepala sekolah Lee akan mengadakan doa bersama di aula nanti bersama seluruh warga sekolah.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Luhan adalah sosok yang baik dan pandai di sekolah. Itu sebabnya Luhan pantas mendapatkan hal seperti ini. Banyak orang yang menyukainya dan itu sungguh berarti pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Saya juga akan mengurus kepindahan sekolah Baekhyun Tn. Lee. Kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Los Angeles, kebetulan Paman Baekhyun juga tinggal di sana dan dia menyarankan agar Baekhyun bersekolah di sana bersama sepupunya. Awalnya hanya Baekhyun yang akan pindah ke sana untuk bersekolah, namun sepertinya kami tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Itu sebabnya kami juga akan pindah ke sana." Jelas ayahnya panjang. Tn. Lee mengangguk mengerti.

"Saya setuju dengan keputusan Anda, ini juga demi kebaikan Baekhyun."

.

Murid-murid dikumpulkan semua di aula sekolah untuk pemberitahuan tentang kematian salah satu teman mereka. Baekhyun juga ayahnya berdiri di samping kepala sekolah Lee yang memberi pengumuman.

"Saya sengaja mengumpulkan kalian, anak-anakku tersayang." Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di tengah-tengah murid. Mereka heran melihat Baekhyun berdiri di sana tanpa mengenakan seragam. Sebagian dari mereka juga bertanya-tanya di mana Luhan. Berita kematian Luhan memang nyarus tidak terdengar di sekolah itu karena pihak keluarga juga berusaha untuk menutupinya. Mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal ini dan itupun karena ketidak sengajaan.

"Diberitahukan untuk seluruh warga sekolah kita tercinta, bahwa kita telah kehilangan salah satu keluarga kita di sekolah ini, Byun Luhan yang telah meninggal lusa malam kemarin. Mari kita berdoa untuknya." Seluruh murid di sana nampak terkejut dengan berita duka ini. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja, dan beberapa bulan lalu memang ia memutuskan untuk menjalani _home schooling_ tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tahu-tahu hari ini mereka mendapat berita bahwa Luhan telah meninggal lusa lalu.

"Luhan meninggalkan kita semua karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Mari kita berdoa untuk Luhan."

Dan selama berdoa di aula itu, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

' _Kau lihat Lu? Semua menyayangimu dan mendoakanmu. Namun mengapa kau pergi secepat ini?'_

.

Acara berdoa bersama di aula telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu dan semua murid mulai memasuki kelas mereka. Baekhyun duduk di koridor menunggu sang ayah yang tengah mengurus surat-surat kepindahannya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di koridor demi mengusir perasaan sedihnya. Ia melihat dua orang gadis sedang menempelkan sesuatu di madding sekolah. Baekhyun penasaran dengan apa yang telah mereka tempel di madding dan setelah menunggu kedua gadis itu pergi, Baekhyun mendekat demi melihat apa yang ada di sana.

Telah tertempel suatu surat di madding sekolah

 _Byun Luhan teman kami, selamat jalan kawan. Kami akan selalu mengenangmu dalam sesuatu yang baik dan berjasa. Semoga kau bahagia. God always bless you._

Baekhyun tertegun membacanya. Ia mengusap kertas itu pelan dan bergumam. "Ya, semoga kau bahagia saudaraku."

"Amin."

Baekhyun terkejut saat suara seseorang terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan ia langsung memeluk orang itu.

"Kyung, aku sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun memeluk erat teman sebangkunya itu.

Kyungsoo balas memeluk Baekhyun tak kalah erat. "Aku juga Baek. Aku turut berduka atas Luhan. Aku yakin dia akan bahagia di sana. Kami akan selalu menyayanginya, juga dirimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Mengapa kau tidak memakai seragam? Apa kau akan pulang sebentar lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kecil kepada sahabatnya. "Aku akan pulang, dan mungkin aku tak akan kembali lagi ke sekolah ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Aku akan pergi Kyungsoo, aku akan ke Los Angeles bersama orang tuaku." Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau akan pindah?"

Dan melihat Baekhyun mengangguk telah memperjelas semuanya. "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa hidup dengan bayang-bayang kesedihan. Dan aku akan pindah ke Los Angeles untuk memulai kehidupan baru.."

Kyungsoo terdiam menanti perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya. "tanpa Luhan."

"Kau akan meninggalkan makam Luhan? Lalu bagaimana jika kau ingin mengunjunginya?"

"Entahlah Kyung, aku hanya berpikir, mungkin ini pilihan terbaik saat ini."

"Kau akan kembali bukan? Maksudku-" Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya demi mendapatkan kalimat yang cocok untuk melanjutkan. "..kau akan tinggal sementara di sana? Dan kau akan kembali ke Korea?"

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama membuat Kyungsoo cemas menanti jawaban Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Baekhyun! Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku akan kesepian tanpa sahabat sepertimu!"

"Kita bisa tetap berkirim kabar lewat _email_? Aku janji tak akan melupakanmu Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo memeluk erat sahabatnya. "Baek, aku harap ini keputusan terbaiknya. Jika kau akan merasa lebih baik seperti ini, aku bisa apa?" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. "Hiduplah dengan baik. Aku berjanji jika aku juga akan hidup dengan baik meski tanpamu."

"Mungkin, kita bisa bertemu lagi Kyung. Jika waktunya memungkinkan. Kau tenang saja." Baekhyun mengusap punggung sahabatnya.

"Berjanjilah jika kau mendapat sahabat baru di sana dank au tidak akan melupakan aku di sini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku _Sir_."

"Di sini kau rupanya _nak_. Ayah mencarimu dank au di sini bersama uhm-"

"Ayah, ini Kyungsoo. Dia teman sebangku ku." Baekhyun memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada ayahnya. Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat. "Saya Do Kyungsoo, paman Byun."

Tn. Byun tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut anaknya. "Ah jadi ini Kyungsoo. Kata anakku yang manis ini, kau adalah murid terpandai di kelasmu? Benarkah?" ucap Tn. Byun dengan sedikit gurauan di kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo tergagap menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"I-itu itu tidak benar. Baekhyun saja yang melebih-lebihkan paman Byun."

Baekhyun menyenggol perut ayahnya dengan siku. "Ishh ayah, Kyungsoo jadi malu. Jangan menggodanya. Lebih baik ayah ke mobil dulu saja nanti aku akan menyusul." Baekhyun mendorong kecil tubuh ayahnya yang masih terkekeh dengan sikap anaknya dengan temannya.

"Baiklah _nak_. Tapi cepat ya? Ayah tak mau ibumu marah karena kita tidak membantunya membereskan pakaian kita." Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Siap komandan!"

"Paman pergi dulu ya Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya paman Byun."

Setelah tak melihat ayahnya di tikungan koridor, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Maafkan ayahku. Dia memang suka sekali menggoda seseorang. Jangan Tanya berapa kali aku digoda oleh ayahku. Sifatnya benar-benar usil." Gerutunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sama sepertimu."

"Yak! Kau-"

"Hahaha~ oke maaf. Baek, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi aku dengar sedikit dari ibu, mungkin nanti malam karena pesawat menuju Amerika hanya akan ada nanti malam."

"Maaf aku tak dapat mengantarmu ke bandara."

"Oh ayolah Kyung, santai saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baek, apakah ada murid selain aku di sini yang mengetahui kepindahanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan gelengan. "Jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku mohon. Ini rahasia kita oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku janji."

Baekhyun menatap jam tangannya sebelum berkata. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus bersiap-siap." Mereka berpelukan sekali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Baek. Aku akan menunggumu kembali."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya seraya memasang senyum lembutnya. "Selamat tinggal juga Kyung. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Selanjutnya hanya ada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di koridor menatap punggung sahabatnya yang menjauh untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

Ny. Byun menata isi koper Baekhyun yang ketiga di saat Baekhyun datang dan membantu ibunya membereskan apapun yang dapat ia bawa. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan kanvas yang terdapat lukisan wajahnya dan Luhan.

"Ibu.."

Wanita paruh baya itu membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Apakah aku boleh membawa ini?" Ia mengangkat lukisan kanvas itu dan sang ibu menoleh. Wanita itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan senyuman lembut. "Jika kau ingin membawanya, maka bawalah lukisan itu."

Ny. Byun tahu itu adalah lukisan terakhir karya Luhan dan beliau juga tahu lukisan itu pasti akan berarti bagi anaknya.

"Ibu." panggil Baekhyun lagi saat Ny. Byun telah usai menutup koper ketiga Baekhyun. "Iya sayang?"

"Bisakah kita mengunjungi Luhan sebelum ke bandara?"

Ny. Byun mendekati anaknya yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Wanita itu memeluk kepala Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun pada perutnya. Ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang. "Kita akan mengunjunginya untuk berpamitan kepada Luhan."

.

Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan sang ayah sambil bergumam menyanyikan beberapa lagu Girls Generation. Tuan Kim di depan kemudi mengantarkan keluarga Byun ke tempat pemakaman Luhan sebelum mengantar mereka ke bandara untuk berangkat ke Los Angeles.

"Apakah kau memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa kita akan pindah Baek?" Tanya Ny. Byun kepada anaknya. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Nanti pasti dia akan tahu sendiri."

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kau memberitahunya sekaligus untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuknya?"

"Tidak usah ibu. Chanyeol sibuk dan pasti aku akan mengganggunya." Itu hanya alibi yang digunakan Baekhyun agar dia tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Baekhyun sungguh tidak siap bertemu dengan Chanyeol di saat seperti ini. Dia masih menyukai lelaki itu dan dia takut saat nanti ia mengucap kata perpisahan, namun akhirnya dia tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah terserah padamu."

"Ayah."

"Hnn?"

"Aku ingin ponsel baru saat di Amerika nanti."

"Kenapa sayang? Apakah ponselmu rusak?" sahut ibunya yang duduk di samping kiri Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng. " _Ani_. Hanya saja aku ingin melepas semua yang ada di Korea nanti saat aku telah tinggal di Amerika."

"Baiklah, ayah akan membelikan ponsel baru untukmu." Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk tubuh sang ayah erat dengan tersenyum. "Yey! Terima kasih ayah~"

"Jadi hanya ayah saja yang dipeluk?" ucap Ny. Byun dengan aksen sedihnya yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun tersenyum amat lebar hingga matanya menghilang. Ia memeluk ibunya tak kalah erat. "Aku sayang ibu~"

Ny. Byun mencium pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Ibu juga menyayangimu bayi besar ibu~"

Tn. Byun tersenyum menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat bagaimana senangnya Baekhyun saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun saat hadir di pemakaman saudaranya. Lelaki paruh baya itu berharap Baekhyun benar-benar akan bangkit dari rasa sedihnya saat ia telah tinggal di Amerika nanti.

Mobil sedan berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di bawah bukit pemakaman. Keluarga Byun beserta Tuan Kim berjalan menapaki setiap anak tangga kecil menuju bukit tempat Luhan dimakamkan. Baekhyun mengenggam sebuah pigura foto dirinya dan Luhan. Ny. Byun membawa satu keranjang penuh berisi bunga matahari yang tadi sore dibeli oleh Tuan Kim di toko bunga.

Baekhyun berlari kecil saat ia melihat makam saudaranya. "Luhan.. Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan air matanya mulai tergenang lagi. "Luhan.. aku akan pindah. Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini –"

"Maafkan aku karena justru aku meninggalkanmu sendirian Luhan. Maafkan aku."

Ny. Byun meletakkan keranjang penuh bunga matahari itu di depan nisan Luhan.

"Luhan." Baekhyun jatuh berurai air mata meremas tanah makam Luhan.

Tn. Byun mengusap pundak sang anak untuk menenangkannya. "Sshh tenang Baekhyun- _ah_."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meletakkan pigura foto yang dipegangnya tapat di atas keranjang penuh bunga matahari. Mengelus nisan Luhan penuh sayang. Tak lupa ia selipkan sebuah surat yang ia tulis sebelum berangkat tadi di belakang pigura.

"Aku sayang pada Luhan. Aku rindu pada Luhan. Aku tak pernah melupakan Luhan sedetikpun."

' _Aku juga menyayangimu Baekkie.'_

Mengucapkan hal terakhir kepada Luhan sebelum mereka pergi di waktu yang lama. Satu jam menunggu di dalam bandara dan pada akhirnya keluarga Byun memasuki pesawan tujuan Los Angeles meninggalkan semua kenangan menyedihkan mereka di Korea.

"Selamat tinggal Seoul. Aku akan merindukanmu."

.

.

Dua jam menunggu pergantian tahun terasa sepi bagi Chanyeol. Sejak pemakaman Luhan, Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Saat Baekhyun bersama ayahnya datang ke sekolah pun ia tak bisa bertemu karena ujian sedang berlangsung. Semua akses hubungan antara ia dan Baekhyun terasa hilang begitu saja.

Angin malam begitu dingin terasa meski ia telah menggunakan jaket yang tebal. Jalanan depan rumahnya nampak ramai dengan perayaan ala tahun baru. Chanyeol membuka kunci layar ponselnya dan menatap waktu yang ditunjukkan dalam layar ponselnya. Masih pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit.

Membuka aplikasi _SNS_ demi melihat-lihat profil Baekhyun berharap ada sedikit pencerahan mengenai keadaan lelaki mungil itu.

"Kau ada di mana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Memandang wajah Baekhyun di foto profilnya mengingatkan ia pada sosok Luhan. Mereka sangat mirip dan cantik. Chanyeol sendiri mengaku bahwa jika ia dihadapkan pada Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bersamaan, ia tak yakin dapat menentukan mana Luhan dan mana Baekhyun secara tepat.

Chanyeol membuka aplikasi LINE di ponselnya dan membuka ruang obrolan antara ia dan Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun kau di mana?_

 _Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kemana saja Baekhyun?_

 _Ku mohon jika kau sudah membaca pesanku cepat balas._

Chanyeol menambahkan emoticon brown yang sedang bersedih.

 _Baekhyun . ._

 _Kau marah?_

Dan Chanyeol hanya mendapati pesan-pesannya yang tidak terbaca oleh Baekhyun hingga keesokan harinya di tahun baru.

.

"Siang nanti aku akan mengunjungi makam Luhan."

Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri ibunya dengan cepat kemudian mengambil sepotong roti isi dari meja makan.

"Lalu setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Aku ada janji dengan Donghae _hyung_ berlatih band, ibu."

"Bahkan di saat tahun baru?"

"Ayolah bu, aku janji setelah aku latihan dan ke makam Luhan, aku langsung pulang dan ibu dapat memelukku sesuka ibu." Chanyeol terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. Tuan Park menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang anak. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa ibu ayah!"

Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya dan mulai memasuki mobilnya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari lelaki tinggi itu. Batinnya benar-benar lelah untuk mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Ia juga heran mengapa ia sampai mengkhawatirkan seseorang sampai seperti ini.

"Dimana kau Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau hilang ditelan bumi?" Chanyeol bermonolog sambil menyetir mobilnya dalam kesunyian, tak berniat untuk memutar lagu di playlist mobilnya.

Lima belas menit diisi oleh Chanyeol yang terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang di mana keberadaan dan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Lelaki itu sudah melihat belasan bahkan puluhan kali pesan yang dikirimnya pada Baekhyun lewat aplikasi chat LINE, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak membalas bahkan membacanya pun tidak.

Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan _mood_ untuk berlatih band seperti yang telah dijanjikan oleh salah satu _sunbae_ nya. Mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti tepat di depan studio latihan namun Chanyeol enggan untuk turun dari sana. Rambut hitamnya sudah diacak berkali-kali hingga berantakan.

"Aku tidak mau berlatih di saat seperti ini. Sungguh Ya Tuhan." Chanyeol bergumam sambil menatap gedung studio. Ia merogoh ponsel dari tas dan mengetikkan pesan di sana.

To : _Donghae Hyung_

 _Hyung, maafkan aku hari ini tidak jadi latihan band. Tiba-tiba ada kepentingan mendadak. Aku sungguh minta maaf hyung. Aku akan berlatih dua kali lipat untuk menggantinya minggu depan. Sampai jumpa hyung, selamat berlatih dan sampaikan salamku untuk semua._

Chanyeol telah memutuskan untuk tidak latihan hari ini dan memilih mengunjungi makam Luhan lebih awal di pagi hari.

.

Salju tebal di bukit pemakaman menampakkan jejak kaki Chanyeol yang telah berdiri tepat di samping makam Luhan. Di tangan kirinya terdapat rangkaian bunga matahari, matanya tertuju tepat di nisan Luhan, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tertegun. Melainkan ada sebuah pigura di dalam sebuah keranjang penuh bunga matahari. Pigura dengan foto Baekhyun yang tersenyum jenaka dan Luhan yang tersenyum manis dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas.

Chanyeol berlutut dan meraih pigura foto itu. Menatapnya lekat-lekat kepada dua wajah yang sangat mirip.

"Mereka benar-benar mirip." Pandangan Chanyeol jatuh kepada sebuah surat yang ada di keranjang bunga. Dan Chanyeol sangat yakin jika surat itu adalah milik Baekhyun dan lelaki itu sudah pasti sengaja meletakkannya sebelum pergi entah kemana.

 _Hari pertama aku dan Luhan menjadi murid senior high school. Saat yang paling lucu adalah nametag kami yang tertukar karena kami sangat terburu-buru kkk. Untung aku langsung menyadarinya saat masuk ke kelas, kalau tidak, mungkin teman sekelasku akan memanggilku Luhan. Kami memang si ceroboh yang sangat kompak ^^_

"Apa ini?!"

.

.

 _September 10_ _th_ _2013_

 _Chanyeol berjalan di koridor sekolah pagi itu. Banyak wajah-wajah bingung sepertinya berlalu-lalang mencari di mana keberadaan ruang kelas mereka. Suasana yang sangat ramai sampai Chanyeol dibuat bingung bagaimana mencari ruang kelasnya sendiri._

 _Saat Chanyeol hampir menjauh dari kerumunan siswa, dari arah belakang seseorang berlari cukup kencang hingga menubruk punggungnya. Ia merintih kesakitan karena orang yang ada di belakangnya jatuh tersungkur tepat di atas punggungnya. Chanyeol menunggu hingga orang itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya._

" _M-maafkan aku, aku sungguh terburu-buru tadi sampai berlari kencang dan menabrakmu." Lelaki itu membungkuk berkali-kali. Chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat kepanikan di wajah lelaki itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di tubuh depannya._

" _Tidak masalah. Tapi jangan ulangi itu lagi."_

 _Lelaki itu mengangguk dengan cepat dan menjabat tangannya. "Terima kasih. Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa."_

" _Ah tunggu!" Chanyeol mencekal kembali tangan kecil itu dan membuat si lelaki mungil kembali menatapnya. Chanyeol diam-diam membaca nametag yang tersemat di seragamnya._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Hati-hati dan jangan menabrak lagi." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum._

" _Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi!" lelaki itu kembali berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauh sebelum berbelok di ujung koridor. Namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu berbalik dan berteriak. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun! Salam kenal!"_

 _Namun Chanyeol tak dapat mendengarnya dengan baik saat itu karena suasana koridor yang sangat bising. Chanyeol hanya dapat menangkap kalimat 'Byun' dan tidak terdengar apapun setelahnya. Setidaknya Chanyeol telah mengetahui nama lelaki itu selengkapnya. Meskipun sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi._

" _Byun Luhan, jadi itu namanya. Ini konyol jika aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan kembali berjalan mencari kelasnya._

 _._

 _Dunia sungguh sempit dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Senyumnya tidak sadar merekah begitu saja saat matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang ditemuinya di koridor secara tidak sengaja tadi pagi._

" _Hai! Ternyata kita berada di kelas yang sama?" Sapa Chanyeol pada lelaki itu._

" _Maaf? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Lelaki bernama Luhan di hadapannya tersenyum canggung saat Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara hal yang tidak ia mengerti._

" _Kau tidak ingat? Aku yang kau tabrak di koridor tadi pagi."_

" _Benarkah?" Luhan tampak tidak yakin dengan lelaki di depannya._

" _Mungkin kau lupa." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Park Chanyeol."_

 _Luhan membalas uluran tangannya. "Umm- mungkin kau salah, mungkin yang kau maksud adalah sa-"_

" _Selamat pagi!"_

 _Ucapan Luhan pagi itu kemudian terputus dan tidak pernah terucapkan kembali, membiarkan Chanyeol tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga saat ini._

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya terputar bagaikan film usang yang diputar kembali secara paksa. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan membuatnya harus mengerti semua kenyataannya secara langsung. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa masuk akal bagi Chanyeol.

Alasan mengapa Luhan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kejadian pagi itu.

Alasan mengapa sikap Luhan yang berbeda, tidak se _Hiperaktif_ yang diketahuinya.

 _Alasan_ mengapa Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Semua alasan yang sangat masuk akal menamparnya.

"Sejak awal aku menyukai Baekhyun?"

Karena sejujurnya Chanyeol menyukai sosok 'Luhan' yang sangat berlebihan, suka berlari-lari, dan sangat _Hiperaktif_. Dan ia mengerti sekarang, mengapa 'Luhan' yang sebenarnya tidak menunjukkan sosok 'Luhan' yang menabraknya di koridor pagi itu. Karena 'Luhan' yang menabraknya adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memiliki sifat itu semua. Sifat berlebihan, suka berlari-lari, dan sangat _Hiperaktif._ Sosok kekanakan yang membuatnya mengetahui apa arti detakan jantungnya yang berdetak berlebihan. Chanyeol merasa amat bodoh karena menyukai orang yang salah, hanya karena sebuah nametag dan mengubah semuanya.

Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah, baik kepada Luhan maupun kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun." Lirihnya di samping makam Luhan. Masih berlutut dengan dinginnya salju menemaninya. Di hari pertama tahun ini, Chanyeol mengetahui segalanya. Mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, yang keberadaannya tidak ia ketahui sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

.

Maaf atas keterlambatannya yang sangat keterlaluan. Dan maaf karena chapter dua harus dipotong karena terlalu panjang. Chapter depan menceritakan Chanyeol yang mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan masa depan mereka. _So, just wait for the next chapter. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Recommended song : Jin – Gone

..

.

.

December 31st 2014

 _Pemberitahuan kepada seluruh penumpang Korean Airlines bahwa pesawat akan mendarat sepuluh menit lagi di Los Angeles Internasional Airport. Mohon untuk seluruh penumpang bersiap-siap. Terima kasih._

Baekhyun menguap dan meregangkan otot punggungnya yang terasa kaku karena menempuh penerbangan yang lumayan lama. Awan putih terlihat dari jendela pesawat di sampingnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap jendela yang tertutup oleh embun. Telapaknya terasa dingin. Baekhyun hampir lupa jika Amerika pasti lebih dingin daripada di Korea.

Seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya saat Baekhyun sibuk memandangi langit cerah di luar pesawat.

Ibunya tersenyum hangat dan memuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Baekhyun diam tak dapat menjawab. Dirinya bahkan masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Jika saja Luhan masih bersamanya, mungkin dirinya akan sangat senang karena dapat mengunjungi Benua Amerika bersama sang saudara.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapan Ny. Byun seakan menjadi mantra untuk kekuatan hatinya. Baekhyun mengangguk, namun keresahan di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Ceritakan pada ibu." Bujuk Ny. Byun.

"Entahlah ibu."

"Apa kau resah karena bingung tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan baik?" goda wanita paruh baya itu. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Yang benar saja ibu. Aku bahkan jauh lebih pintar bahasa Inggris daripada Kyungsoo." Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang ibu. "Bagaimana kabar ayah di belakang sana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Saat kau tidur, ayahmu bahkan berbicara banyak dengan kakek-kakek dari Thailand itu." Ny. Byun mengusap rambut anaknya sayang.

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela dengan semangat saat kota Los Angeles telah terlihat di kejauhan. Salju yang turun di akhir bulan di Los Angeles sangat banyak dan membuat kaca jendela pesawat tertutup embun yang tebal.

"Pasti sangat dingin sekali di Los Angeles." Gumamnya. Ny. Byun masih dapat mendengar ucapan sang anak dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Kau akan terbiasa, _nak_. Korea juga dingin." Baekhyun membalas pelukan ibunya. "Ibu akan meminta sepupumu mengajakmu berkeliling nanti, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Boleh juga. Apa nanti aku sekolah di sekolahnya dengannya juga?"

"Tentu saja."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya nanti di sekolah baru, Baekhyun tidak merasa asing jika ada sepupunya. Dan setidaknya Baekhyun tidak merasakan masuk sekolah sendirian tanpa kehadiran orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

' _Luhan, semoga aku bisa melewati ini semua meski tanpamu.'_

.

.

January 1st 2015

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Angin di musim dingin berhembus dan membuat tengkuknya meremang. Chanyeol mengeratkan mantel hitamnya masih tetap menatap tulisan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jika memang dia adalah Baekhyun, mengapa dia tidak menyapa ku saat itu?" Chanyeol tetap berbicara sendiri. Matanya bergulir ke arah makam dihadapannya. "Apa yang ada dipikiran saudaramu Lu?"

"…"

"Apakah menurutmu Baekhyun masih menyukaiku?"

"…"

"Apakah dia tidak membenciku? Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menemui saudaramu Lu.."

Chanyeol menata setiap bunga matahari di atas makam. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Mengikuti segala kemungkinan apa yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemuinya di rumah setelah ini." Chanyeol berdiri. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi Luhan, sampai jumpa."

Ia mulai menuruni bukit pemakaman dan memasuki mobilnya. Sudah ia putuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun di rumahnya, menyakan kabarnya, menanyakan mengapa lelaki itu tidak membalas pesannya. Mobil itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan area perbukitan, menuju rumah keluarga Byun.

Suasana di perkotaan sangat ramai dengan perayaan khas tahun baru. Chanyeol mengendarai mobil perlahan karena banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang. Tahun baru ini sungguh berbeda dengan tahun lalu. Chanyeol sangat tidak menemui keceriaan dalam dirinya. Chanyeol tidak menikmati momen tahun barunya. Bahkan beberapa ajakan teman-temannya untuk ke pesta perayaan tahun baru ia tolak semuanya.

Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa ada yang kurang. Tidak tahu apakah itu karena kematian Luhan, atau hilangnya kontak antara ia dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak tahu pasti.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Kepalan tangannya berkali-kali memukul setir mobil. Kesunyian di dalam mobil menemani perjalanan Chanyeol menuju kediaman Baekhyun.

Setelah berbelok di persimpangan terakhir perumahan besar itu, Chanyeol melihat Tuan Kim keluar dari rumah Baekhyun sendirian. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berhenti dan keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengejar kaki tangan Tuan Byun.

"Tuan Kim!" Chanyeol berlari untuk menyusul lelaki paruh baya itu. Tuan Kim berhenti dan berbalik untuk menemui Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Iya Tuan Kim, saya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apakah Baekhyun ada di rumah? Aku ingin menemuinya karena dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Aku khawatir kepadanya."

Lelaki paruh baya itu terkejut dengan penuturan Chanyeol. "Apa Tuan muda tidak mengatakannya padamu, _nak_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan heran. Alisnya bertaut tidak mengerti. "Mengatakan apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti di sini?"

"Keluarga Byun telah pergi ke Los Angeles lusa kemarin Chanyeol, mereka akan menetap di sana."

Tuan Kim menatap prihatin pada Chanyeol. Apakah Tuan muda tidak memberitahu lelaki ini? Pikirnya.

"Apa?! Mereka menetap di Los Angeles?! Mereka tidak kembali maksud Anda?" Tuan Kim mengangguk menjawabnya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak terasa sudut matanya telah berair. Perasaannya campur aduk antara sedih, terkejut, dan kecewa. Kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, bahkan di saat lelaki mungil itu akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Apa mereka akan kembali ke Korea?"

"Entahlah Chanyeol. Tapi Tuan Byun menyuruh saya tinggal di rumah ini untuk berjaga-jaga apabila beliau akan pulang ke Korea untuk bisnis. Tuan Byun memutuskan untuk menjalankan bisnis perusahaan milik ayahnya dulu yang sempat dipegang oleh sepupunya. Beliau juga akan membantu adik iparnya yang ada di Los Angeles untuk mengatur perusahaan."

"Apakah di sana ada saudara mereka yang tinggal?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Adik dari Tuan Byun ada di Los Angeles. Mereka mempunyai anak yang seumuran dengan Tuan Muda, oleh karena itu Keluarga Byun memutuskan untuk memindahkan Tuan Muda kesana agar mempunyai teman."

Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar bertemu dengan Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat. Lelaki itu sekarang telah berada di benua yang berbeda dengannya. Mereka sangat jauh dan itu membuat Chanyeol menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung. Sepertinya Baekhyun sengaja untuk tidak mengabarinya. Apa Baekhyun sudah tidak menyukainya lagi? Apa dirinya telah terlambat untuk semua salah paham yang membuat semuanya menjadi sangat rumit dari awal.

Rambut hitamnya teracak begitu saja membuat Tuan Kim menampilkan mimik wajah menyesal pada pemuda itu. "Aku sangat menyesal Chanyeol. Mereka berangkat sangat cepat bahkan di hari setelah pemakaman Luhan."

"Tidak masalah, terima kasih telah memberi tahu semuanya." Chanyeol pamit untuk segera pergi. Wajahnya penuh dengan perasaan mengganjal. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mengetahui bahwa sulit untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Sesaat setelah memasuki mobil, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia dapat kembali bertemu dengan lelaki yang ternyata dicintainya. Ini semua terlambat. Waktu telah membuat Chanyeol terlambat mengatakan pada lelaki itu tentang apa perasaannya sesungguhnya.

Mobil itu melaju lirih membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Semua keramaian di luar tampak samar-samar terdengar olehnya. Hanya sunyi yang dapat Chanyeol rasakan saat ini.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ _mianhae_.."

.

Hari pertama sekolah di tahun ini sangat tidak menarik bagi Chanyeol. Sekolah semakin tidak menarik tanpa adanya Luhan maupun saudaranya. Mengingat nama Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol murung di pagi hari.

Chanyeol berencana akan datang ke kelas lama Baekhyun dan bertanya-tanya kepada teman satu bangkunya. Ia merasa kurang dengan penjelasan Tuan Kim kemarin, maka dari itu Chanyeol berniat bertanya kepada teman Baekhyun. Dirinya sangat yakin bahwa Baekhyun pasti mengatakan suatu hal pada teman akrabnya.

"Permisi, siapa teman dekat Baekhyun di kelas?" Chanyeol menghadang seorang gadis berambut pendek yang akan keluar kelas. Gadis itu menunjuk seorang lelaki bermata bulat yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Terima kasih."

Saat Chanyeol telah berdiri di depan bangku Baekhyun, lelaki bermata bulat itu mendongak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya aku tahu kau, kekasih Luhan benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan canggung. "Boleh aku duduk di sini? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk memperbolehkan Chanyeol duduk di kursi lama Baekhyun.

"Kau teman dekat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memulai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apakah kau tahu jika Baekhyun pindah ke Amerika?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menegang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Bagaimana lelaki di depannya ini tahu keberadaan Baekhyun? Bukankah hanya dirinya yang mengetahui kemana Baekhyun akan pindah. Reaksi Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menaruh curiga pada lelaki di depannya.

"Apa Baekhyun melarangmu mengatakan kepindahannya pada semua orang?" Seakan tahu apa isi pikiran Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menebak apa yang membuat lelaki itu tampak resah. Baekhyun benar-benar sengaja membuat hubungan mereka berdua terputus. Sebenarnya apa motif saudara kembar Luhan itu? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tahu hal itu sendiri, jadi apa benar Baekhyun pindah? Apa kau tahu dia akan kembali ke Korea atau tidak?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin. Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya dengan pasti." Kyungsoo berbicara sangat lirih bahkan bibirnya seperti tidak bergerak saat berbicara. Lelaki itu menunduk dengan pandangan sendu. "Dia pergi dengan terburu-buru siang itu, dan aku hanya memiliki waktu singkat untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

Chanyeol menatap dengan sedih kepada Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin membalas ucapannya terlebih dahulu seakan tahu bahwa lelaki bermata bulat itu masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi dia telah berjanji akan mengabariku lewat _email_ sesering yang ia bisa." Buku tulis di depannya menjadi sasaran Kyungsoo untuk menulis sesuatu secara acak. "Aku menunggunya mengirim pesan tapi dia belum melakukannya."

"Bolehkah aku meminta alamat _email_ nya?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo menyobek sebuah kertas kecil dari buku tulisnya dan menulis sesuatu di sana kemudian memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Ku harap ini sedikit membantumu Chanyeol- _ssi_. Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau ingin mencari keberadaan Baekhyun? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Chanyeol memasukkan kertas bertuliskan alamat _email_ Baekhyun ke dalam sakunya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih dan ya, ada sesuatu yang belum sempat aku katakan padanya dan itu sangat penting."

"Semoga kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih. Aku harap Baekhyun cepat kembali dari Amerika."

"Aku juga berharap yang sama denganmu."

.

 _January 2_ _nd_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : Ini Chanyeol_

 _Hai Baekhyun-_ a, _aku mendapatkan_ email _mu dari Kyungsoo. Jangan menegurnya karena aku yang memaksa. Baek, kenapa kau pergi? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku tahu kau tidak ingin peduli tapi, aku sedikit buruk saat mengetahui kau pergi meninggalkan Korea. Jangan Tanya bagaimana aku tahu kau pergi. Baek, jika kau membaca pesan ini tolong balaslah._

Sekali lagi Chanyeol membaca ulang pesannya untuk Baekhyun dan kemudian mengirimnya dengan perasaan resah.

 _._

 _January 4_ _th_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : -_

 _Baekhyun-_ a _mengapa kau belum membalas pesanku? Apakah kau memang tidak ingin membalasnya? Atau kau belum membaca pesanku? Katakan padaku jika kau baru membaca pesanku._

Sepulangnya dari latihan band di akhir pekan, Chanyeol kembali mengirim sebuah pesan elektronik saat melihat tidak ada balasan pesan dari Baekhyun di _email_ nya.

 _._

 _January 8_ _th_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : Balas pesanku_ please

 _Aku yakin kau pasti masih sibuk dengan kepindahanmu. Tolonglah Baek, jika membaca pesan ini balas ya? Apakah kau juga membalas pesan dari temanmu si mata bulat?_

 _Byun baekhyun apa kau baik-baik saja di Los Angeles? Rasanya aku ingin ke Amerika sana untuk bertemu denganmu._

Saat pulang sekolah, Chanyeol berhenti di tengah koridor hanya untuk melihat kembali akun _email_ nya. Ia sangat berharap Baekhyun membalasnya, namun sebuah harapan hanya sebuah harapan belaka. Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya untuk kedua kalinya. Maka Chanyeol kembali mengetik sebuah pesan dan dikirimnya untuk si lelaki mungil yang ada di Los Angeles.

.

 _January 30_ _th_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : -_

 _Ini sudah satu bulan sejak kau meninggalkan Korea. Aku tahu ini aneh tapi.. aku merindukan kehadiranmu. Bukan. Bukan karena aku terbayang oleh Luhan, aku juga merindukannya, tapi aku juga merindukanmu. Merindukan sosok Byun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol meneguk segelas susu hangat pemberian ibunya dan kembali membaca pesannya yang telah terkirim kepada Baekhyun dua menit yang lalu. Susu hangat itu mampu membuatnya sedikit merasa hangat di malam hari yang dingin. Dan Chanyeol tanpa sadar tertawa kecil membaca kalimat terakhir di pesannya.

.

 _February 8_ _th_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : hai_

 _Selamat hari Minggu Baekhyun._

Setelah selesai menemani ibunya ke gereja, Chanyeol merasa bosan dan menemukan dirinya kembali mengirim sebuah pesan amat singkat kepada si penghuni Los Angeles siang itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh siang.

.

 _February 16_ _th_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : menjelang ujian Baek_

 _Baek, dua minggu lagi aku akan ujian kenaikan kelas. Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan ujian mu berlangsung? Apakah pelajaran Amerika lebih sulit? Apakah kau tidak kesusahan membaca buku penuh alphabet?_

Jam kosong guru Cho dan Chanyeol memanfaatkannya untuk mengirim pesan untuk Baekhyun meskipun Chanyeol yakin 102% Baekhyun tidak akan membalasnya. _Well_ , waktunya mendengarkan lagu di ponsel.

.

 _March 9_ _th_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : semangati aku_

 _Hari pertama ujian dan langsung sukses dalam biologi. Biologi membuatku merasa lebih baik._

 _Bagaimana denganmu Baek? Apa kau suka biologi? Luhan dulu sangat membenci biologi dan lebih memilih fisika. Yang benar saja? Fisika itu sulit sekali._

 _Hah! Besok fisika. Aku harus semangat._

 _Ah aku hampir lupa. Bukankah sekarang Kim Taeyeon SNSD sedang ulang tahun? Bukankah dia idolamu? Luhan mengatakannya padaku lho.._

Malam itu, Chanyeol mengirim sebuah pesan lagi. Setelah itu Chanyeol memainkan _play station_ miliknya, tapi hanya tiga menit berlangsung sampai Ny. Park memergoki anaknya bermain _PS_ di malam seharusnya dia belajar fisika untuk ujian besok. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dengan idiotnya.

.

 _March 29_ _th_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : -_

 _Ujian telah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu sebenanrnya. Tapi aku terlambat mengirim pesan padamu karena aku harus ikut mengurus perencanaan pesta perpisahan para senior yang diadakan satu bulan lagi. Tebak siapa yang akan menjadi_ guest star _di acara perpisahan? TTS Baek! Kau pasti akan lompat-lompat dengan semangat jika kau masih berada di sini. Aku janji akan membawakan foto dan tanda tangan Taeyeon untukmu. Jadi kau tenang saja. Aku harus tidur Baek, sampai jumpa dan selamat malam ^^_

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajah. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun mendapatkan tanda tangan dan foto asli idolanya. Pasti lelaki _hiperaktif_ itu akan berteriak sambil mengelilingi lapangan. Ia ingat dulu Luhan pernah bercerita saat Baekhyun dan Luhan menghadiri acara fansign girlband terkenal itu. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang Baekhyun tak berhenti memekik dan saat tiba di rumah ia langsung mencium ayah dan ibunya dengan semangat. Dia bahkan mencium telapak tangannya sendiri karena bekas dari jabat tangannya dengan sang idola.

"Baekhyun itu tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

.

 _April 8_ _th_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : -_

 _Hei Baek, hari ini pengumuman hasil ujian. Tebak aku peringkat berapa? kau pasti tidak mengiranya. Aku peringkat ke 20! Hebat bukan? Yah aku tahu aku tidak masuk sepuluh besar, tapi setidaknya aku ada peningkatan. Kali ini yang menduduki peringkat ke 100 adalah seorang perempuan! Itu pasti sangat memalukan. Hey Baek, aku merindukanmu.._

Di pinggir lapangan basket, Chanyeol duduk dengan sebuah handuk di lehernya. Jongin mengejeknya sedang mabuk cinta saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti bermain basket dan ijin untuk mengirim pesan ke seseorang. Chanyeol tidak mengelak. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

May 3rd 2015

Hari ini Chanyeol berniat untuk mengirim sebuah foto yang menunjukkan sebuah snapback bertanda tangan Taeyeon dan foto leader girlband SNSD itu, namun saat ia melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk di _email_ nya, Chanyeol harus menampar pipinya sebanyak tiga kali untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya sadar 100% saat membaca alamat _email_ milik Baekhyun hadir di kotak masuknya. Hanya ada satu pesan dan Chanyeol sangat takut untuk membukanya. Entah karena apa.

Tapi setelah hampir lima menit dengan rasa antara percaya dan tidak, Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan anak panah di laptopnya dan meng _klik_ pesan dari Baekhyun.

"Demi Tuhan, semoga sesuatu yang baik."

Dan Chanyeol menyadari ada setetes keringat jatuh dari dahinya padahal _Air conditioner_ di kamarnya masih menyala. Chanyeol snagat gugup dan membuatnya begitu berkeringat.

.

 _April 26_ _th_ _2015_

 _From : byunbaekhyun06 to : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : biologi_

 _Aku tidak suka biologi. Aku suka fisika. Biologi sangat buruk dan semua penggemarnya adalah buruk. Kenapa kau membenci fisika? Fisika itu asik kau tahu_

 _Kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan foto dan tanda tangan Taeyeon noona! Jangan ingkari atau aku akan membunuhmu!_

 _Dasar si payah peringkat dua puluh_

 _._

Awalnya Chanyeol sedikit heran mengapa judulnya biologi, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli dan terus membaca pesan singkat Baekhyun. Membaca berulang kali. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya membaca sederte kalimat lucu dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Itu sangat lucu dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

 _._

 _May 3_ _rd_ _2015_

 _To : byunbaekhyun06 from : chanyeolpark_

 _Title : aku janji_

 _Aku janji akan menyukai fisika dan akan mendapatkan nilai 100_

 _Aku janji akan membawakan foto dan tanda tangan Taeyeon noona_

 _Aku janji akan meningkatkan peringkatku semester depan dan seterusnya_

 _Aku janji akan melakukan itu semua asal kau juga berjanji akan kembali menemuiku._

.

Malam itu Chanyeol tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

.

Sejak hari di mana Baekhyun membalas pesannya walau hanya pesan singkat, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memilih untuk fokus kepada semua janjinya pada Baekhyun. Dia harus yakin Baekhyun membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirimnya.

Lelaki mungil itu harus berjanji untuk kembali kepadanya apapun yang terjadi. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun akan berjanji. Dan Chanyeol yakin lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Kalau Baekhyun tidak berjanji untuk menemuinya, maka dialah yang akan menemui lelaki itu.

.

.

Makan siang di hari Minggu memang saat yang tepat untuk Chanyeol menyuarakan keinginannya kepada orang tuanya. Chanyeol sangat yakin akan keputusannya kali ini.

"Ibu, Ayah, ada yang ingin aku katakan dan ini sangat penting." Ucapnya.

Ny. Park dan Tn. Park mengangguk memberi tanda anaknya untuk segera bicara.

"Aku- aku ingin saat lulus nanti berkuliah di Amerika."

Ny. Park membuka sedikit mulutnya sedangkan Tn. Park membulatkan matanya.

"Apa _nak_? Kau ingin apa?" Tn. Park bertanya untuk memastikan dirinya masih cukup muda untuk mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang orang tuanya bergantian. "Aku-" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ingin berkuliah di Amerika. A.M.E.R.I.K.A. Ayah ibu, bolehkah? Boleh ya?" Chanyeol sengaja mengeja kata Amerika agar orang tuanya merasa jelas.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Jawab Ny. Byun. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi antara ingin menangis dan murung. Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat ekspresi ibunya. Sungguh, ibunya itu seperti Baekhyun versi perempuan. Selalu mengeluarkan emosinya berlebihan.

"Ya umm-" Ia bingung sendiri saat mencari alasan. "Hanya ingin." Lanjutnya dengan tidak yakin pada ucapannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin berkuliah di sini? Kenapa harus di Amerika?" Ibunya memojokkan posisinya dan Chanyeol sadar itu. Dengan sedikit mengerang, Chanyeol menjawab setelahnya. "Ibu tidak mengerti. Tidakkah ibu berpikir Amerika itu keren?"

Ny. Park mengerutkan dahinya.

Chanyeol menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi nyaris ber _aegyo_.

"Begini, aku akan belajar di Amerika dengan sangat serius sampai aku akan meraih gelar sarjana dengan nilai tinggi. Dan ibu juga bisa membanggakan aku kepada teman-teman ibu seperti 'Anakku yang paling tampan, Chanyeol sekarang ada di Amerika untuk berkuliah', bukankah itu terdengar keren?" Chanyeol menatap sang ayah untuk meminta bantuan.

"Dan kau berjanji akan menjadi direktur di Olympus Group jika sudah kembali dari Amerika?" Ucapan tenang dari sang suami mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari sang nyonya besar. " _Yeobo_ , apa yang kau katakan?!"

Seakan mendapatkan sebuah _jackpot_ besar, Chanyeol menatap sang ayah dengan berbinar. "Apa itu artinya ayah mengijinkan aku ke Amerika?" tanyanya menggebu-gebu. Sang ayah mengangguk dengan senyuman teduh di wajahnya.

" _Yeobo_!" Ny. Park tampak sangat kecewa dan sedih dengan keputusan suaminya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol itu anak tunggal dan sangat disayangi olehnya. Chanyeol itu di matanya tetap menjadi _Chanyeol_ kecil yang masih suka menangis jika ketahuan bangun dengan celana basah di pagi hari. Dan sekarang Chanyeol meminta untuk pergi merantau ke Amerika dengan tujuan belajar.

Chanyeol yang melihat ibunya bersedih langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri sang ibu seraya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan sedih Bu, aku janji akan mengunjungi ibu saat ada hari libur panjang. Aku janji." Chanyeol mengecup pipi ibunya sayang. "Aku juga janji akan membawakan sesuatu yang special nanti saat kuliah ku selesai."

"Spesial?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sangat special. Special bagiku."

.

Tiga bulan menjelang ujian kelulusan dan Chanyeol dibuat pusing dengan semua pelajaran yang akan diujikan. Chanyeol juga telah memilah semua universitas terbaik di Amerika. Dan ia menetapkan untuk memilih Columbia University yang terletak di New York untuk tempatnya berkuliah nanti. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin berkuliah di Los Angeles agar kesempatan menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun semakin besar. Namun Tn. Park tidak mengijinkannya dan mengharuskan dirinya tinggal di New York, itulah sebabnya Chanyeol memilih Columbia University untuk tempatnya mencari ilmu –sekaligus mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Berat badannya turun tiga kilogram selama menjelang ujian dan menyebabkan pipinya tirus. Namun Chanyeol menikmati apa yang ia kerjakan, semua itu semata-mata untuk tujuannya menemukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol jadi semakin tidak sabar menjalani ujian kelulusan dan segera ke Amerika.

Lebih dari satu tahun Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya dan Chanyeol begitu penasaran bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang. Apa lelaki itu bertambah tinggi? Apa lelaki itu masih cerewet seperti dulu? Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apakah semakin _cantik_?

"Hey Chanyeol! Tak kusangka nilai fisikamu mendapat nilai 100! Dapat apa kau sampai-sampai menjadi jenius fisika huh?!" Jongin menepuk bahunya saat lelaki tinggi itu masih menatap pengumuman nilai ujian fisikanya yang mendapat nilai tertinggi bersamaan dengan nama Song Jinri dan Do Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri masih belum percaya, _but see_? Semua usahanya telah membuahkan hasil.

Kini kedua janjinya pada Baekhyun telah terpenuhi dan tak menutup kemungkinan janjinya yang ketiga akan terwujud.

"Kau lihat nama itu?" Jongin menunjuk nama Do Kyungsoo di kertas pengumuman yang tertempel di mading koridor. Beberapa siswa telah meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol bergumam untuk menanggapi sahabatnya. "Dia adalah matahariku Chanyeol! Matahariku! Lihat betapa pintarnya dia! Meskipun kau juga mendapat nilai 100 sama sepertinya, tapi yakinlah bahwa Kyungsoo masih lebih pintar daripada kau." Jongin terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya aku tahu." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Lantas lelaki itu berjalan menuju kantin. Diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum. Ia merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

' _Lihat aku sekarang Byun Baekhyun'_

"Yak! Kau mau kemana? Chanyeol besok biologi! Ajari aku!" Jongin berlari mengejar sahabat tingginyanyang masih tersenyum layaknya idiot.

.

Hari ini tepat dua minggu setelah ujian kelulusan selesai diselenggarakan. Banyak dari siswa-siswi bersama keluarganya menghadiri acara perpisahan sekolah. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang hadir bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Ayah sangat bangga padamu, _nak_. Kau benar-benar berusaha keras." Tn. Park memeluk putranya di hari kelulusan.

"Terima kasih ayah." Chanyeol telah membuktikan kepada seluruh sekolah bahwa ia bisa meraih juara umum meskipun bukan yang pertama, namun cukup baik dalam tiga besar.

Ny. Park yang tadi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibu dari teman-teman Chanyeol segera menghampiri anak dan suaminya. "Ayo kita pulang dan merayakan ini."

Dan keluarga Park pamit undur diri dari sekolah setelah acara perpisahan dilaksanakan. Tn. Park telah memesankan tiket pesawat menuju New York lusa lalu dan Chanyeol akan berangkat esok hari dengan ditemani kedua orang tuanya karena Ny. Park ingin membantu sang anak menata perlengkapannya di apartemen barunya nanti, sekaligus untuk berlibur selama satu minggu di New York.

Chanyeol telah memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan ilmu bisnis di universitas barunya nanti. Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin mewujudkan keinginan sang ayah agar mengambil alih Olympus Group yang saat ini dipegang oleh kakeknya sedangkan Tn. Park menjadi wakil presiden direktur perusahaan keluarga mereka. Chanyeol ingin membuktikan kepada keluarga besar mereka bahwa dirinya layak menjadi pewaris ke empat dari Olympus Group.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan heum?" Tanya Ny. Park pada anaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi Luhan besok sebelum kita berangkat Ibu."

"Itu ide yang bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, bukahkah Baekhyun ada di Amerika? Mungkin nanti kau bisa bertemu dengannya Chanyeol, tapi Amerika sangat luas, pasti sulit juga untuk kalian bertemu."

Chanyeol menegang seketika saat ibunya mengatakan nama Baekhyun. Sudah lama ia tidak berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana kabar lelaki itu?

"Jika Tuhan mengijinkan kami bertemu, lalu apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" gumamnya.

 _Jika Tuhan ingin kita bertemu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar dariku Baekhyun._

Dan hari itu Chanyeol habiskan untuk merayakan kelulusannya bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya. Tepat pukul sepuluh malam lebih lima menit, Chanyeol mengunggah sebuah foto di akun instagramnya. Sebuah foto berwarna hitam dengan kalimat berwarna putih di tengahnya. Kalimat bertuliskan ' **I LOVE U** '.

Chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

"Hai Lu, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Aku akan menetap di sana selama beberapa tahun. Aku akan kembali saat sudah saatnya. Aku akan kembali untuk membawakanmu sesuatu yang sangat berarti di hidupmu."

Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah rangkaian bunga matahari di makam Luhan. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan pesawatnya akan berangkat pukul setengah Sembilan. Orang tuanya masih menunggu di bawah bukit dan Chanyeol masih berdiri di samping makam Luhan dengan sebuah mantel coklat muda membalut tubuh tingginya.

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan.."

Tak terasa setetes air muncul di ujung matanya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menyeka air matanya dan terkekeh. "Baekhyun pasti juga akan merindukanmu."

"Aku harus segera pergi Lu, aku tidak ingin tertinggal pesawat. Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi kemari. Selamat tinggal."

Chanyeol segera berjalan meninggalkan perbukitan itu, menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan mulai pergi menuju bandara.

.

.

.

June 19th 2016, John F Kennedy International Airport, New York City, USA.

Di pintu utara terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi berbalut mantel coklat muda dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam melangkah bersama sepasang suami istri di sampingnya. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah tas jinjing dan di tangan kanannya menyeret sebuah koper hitam besar. Lelaki itu –Chanyeol melepas kacamata nya demi melihat bagaimana suasana musim gugur di New York Amerika Serikat. Sebelas jam ia habiskan di atas udara dan sekarang pukul satu pagi, dan saat itu Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia lupa me _reset_ jam tangannya. Ponselnya menunjukkan bahwa saat ini pukul enam pagi di New York.

Udara berhebus dan menerbangkan daun-daun yang menguning. Matahari masih belum terlalu tinggi dan menyebabkan hawa dingin masuk ke dalam celah-celah mantelnya. Chanyeol benar-benar harus beradaptasi dengan suasana Amerika yang jauh dengan Korea. Mungkin jika di Korea, pukul enam pagi sinar matahari telah mengusik tidurnya.

Di sini benar-benar berbeda, termasuk _orang-orangnya_. Berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berbadan tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat. Percakapan bahasa Inggris –Chanyeol sangat bersyukur ia pernah kursus bahasa inggris saat Junior High School, dan mereka berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan pagi hari.

"Apakah kita langsung ke apartemen ku?"

"Tentu saja, kau harus melihat bagaimana rupa tempat tinggalmu." Jawab sang ayah. Mereka menunggu sebuah taxi di depan pintu utama.

"Kau bisa mengurus pendaftaran mu dua minggu lagi, jadi kau masih bisa menikmati hari-harimu di New York." Sebuah taxi berwarna kuning berhenti di depan mereka dan keluarga itu memasuki taxi untuk segera menuju apartemen Chanyeol di daerah Manhattan.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya dari luar kaca taxi. Jalanan di New York begitu tertata apik dan rapi. Banyak orang yang berjalan kaki di sana dan Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa mereka adalah pekerja kantor terbukti dari jas hitam yang mereka kenakan.

Chanyeol jadi ingin merasakan berjalan kaki dengan mereka di pagi hari.

Chanyeol juga tidak percaya dirinya berada di sini sekarang. Maksudku hey! Ini New York! Teman di sekolahnya bahkan tidak ada yang berada di sini saat ini. Bagi Chanyeol ini benar-benar sangat keren.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gedung tinggi yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal Chanyeol selama di New York.

"Sebenarnya ayah ingin membelikanmu apartemen di Brooklyn, hanya saja pasti akan lebih jauh dari kampus nanti."

Chanyeol bergumam. Menurutnya ini sudah sangat bagus. Lebih dari cukup untuk tempat tinggalnya sementara. Mereka menuju lantai ke enam di mana letak apartemen Chanyeol. Semua interior di Apartemen ini sungguh menarik dan berbeda dengan interior apartemen di Korea. Semuanya sangat elegan.

"Kamarmu nomor 618, ini kuncinya." Tn. Park menyerahkan sebuah kunci berupa kartu mirip seperti kartu atm kepada anaknya. Mereka memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk membuka apartemen itu sendiri. Begitu Chanyeol memasukkan kartunya ke dalam alat khusus di samping pintu, suara seperti dentingan gelas kaca terdengar pelan.

Mereka memasuki apartemen mewah itu dan Chanyeol dibuat terkagum dengan tempat tinggal barunya. "Ini baru yang namanya Amerika."

.

.

Satu minggu telah dilalui Chanyeol dengan berada di Amerika. Semuanya sangat berbeda dengan Korea dan Chanyeol benar-benar harus beradaptasi dengan suasana Amerika. Semua sangat berbeda terlebih dengan sifat penduduk negeri Paman Sam itu. Sesuatu yang dianggap masih tabu di kalangan orang Asia dianggap biasa oleh orang Barat.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengantar kedua orang tuanya untuk ke bandara, mereka akan kembali ke Korea dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di Amerika. Pesawat akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi dan Ny. Park masih memeluk putranya di ruang tunggu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Chanyeol harus berjanji akan terus menghubungi ibu kapan pun itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan terus berusaha menenangkan ibunya, mengelus punggung wanita yang telah melahirkannya dengan sayang. "Chanyeol berjanji. Pukul kepalaku berkali-kali jika aku melanggar janjiku, Ibu."

"Sudahlah _yeobo,_ Chanyeol sudah berjanji. Ayo kita pergi, pesawatnya akan segera berangkat." Ucap Tn. Park menengahi istrinya. Dengan sangat berat hati, wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya kepada sang anak dan tak lupa meninggalkan kecupan di kedua pipi anaknya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ibu sayang padamu."

"Aku juga sayang Ibu, jaga diri Ibu baik-baik."

Chanyeol menatap kepergian kedua orang tuanya dan setelah memastikan mereka telah memasuki lorong menuju pesawat, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari sana.

"Huftt, saatnya berkeliling New York City seorang diri!" Chanyeol segera pergi dengan mengendarai mobil yang empat hari yang lalu dibeli olehnya. Tentu saja dengan uang sang ayah. Ia memutar lagu dari ponselnya sambil sesekali bersenandung. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore, matahari masih bersinar dengan bias warna oranye di langit. Chanyeol berencana akan menonton film terbaru di bioskop setelah ini. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol segera menuju bioskop untuk melihat jadwal tayang film yang akan dia tonton.

Sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol bertanya kepada seorang wanita yang berjaga tentang jadwal tayang film. Ia memilih pukul tujuh malam dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar gedung bioskop sambil mengisi perutnya menunggu pukul tujuh datang.

Sebuah kedai es krim menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin membeli es krim stroberi. Saat menunggu es krimnya datang, Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dan iseng untuk membuka akun sns miliknya. Banyak pesan yang datang dari teman-temannya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil membaca pesan-pesan mereka. Saat es krimnya datang, Chanyeol memilih mencari tempat duduk untuk segera melahap es krimnya dan membalas semua pesan temannya.

"Hahaha.. Mereka ini seperti tidak pernah melihat New York saja." Chanyeol tertawa membaca pesan yang rata-rata berisi kekaguman teman-temannya dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol akan menetap di New York sekarang.

Bahkan Jongin mengirimnya pesan berupa kekecewaannya kepada Chanyeol karena lelaki itu pergi ke Amerika tanpa mengajaknya. Ia juga bilang bahwa New York adalah kota impiannya.

"Dasar Jongin."

Beberapa menit setelah es krimnya habis, Chanyeol segera kembali ke bioskop untuk filmnya karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan mencari letak tempat duduknya karena memang lampu telah dipadamkan, hanya cahaya dari layar yang membantunya mencari tempat duduk.

Chanyeol menempati kursi dengan deret kedua dari belakang. Jarak dua kursi dari sisi kirinya ada seorang perempuan dan jarak satu kursi dari perempuan itu ada seorang lelaki. Sedangkan jarak dua kursi dari sisi kanannya ada dua orang perempuan dan seorang lelaki. Itu jika Chanyeol tidak salah lihat. Barisan paling belakang kosong dan jujur saja Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa _paranoid_. Dulu Jongin pernah mencekoki dirinya dengan cerita horror dalam bioskop dan si hantu menempati barisan kursi paling belakang. Chanyeol meringis mengingat cerita itu. Untung saja ia tidak sedang menonton film horror melainkan film _action_.

Enam puluh menit pertama dilaluinya dengan tenang, namun saat menit ke tujuh puluh Chanyeol mulai merasakan kantuk luar biasa. Ia sangat tidak tahan dan akhirnya tertidur dengan wajah tertunduk dan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia terbangun tepat setelah ruangan mulai sepi. Pandangannya teralihkan ke barisan tempatnya duduk. Hanya tinggal seorang perempuan yang duduk di samping kirinya sedang memainkan ponsel. Orang-orang telah keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh karena tertidur di dalam bioskop.

Setelahnya Chanyeol memillih untuk segera pulang ke apartemen karena ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang terpotong.

.

"Iya Ibu."

"…"

"Aku mengerti. Ibu sudah mengatakan padaku sebanyak lima kali tadi."

"…"

"Bukunya lengkap."

"…"

"Masih banyak Ibu, aku tidak membeli sesuatu yang tidak berguna."

"…"

"Hmm.."

"…"

"Baiklah Ibu aku ingat. Aku harus tidur, sekarang pukul sepuluh malam. Besok aku harus berkuliah."

"…"

"Aku juga sayang Ibu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Ayah."

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya saat sang Ibu telah menutup telfon mereka. Ibunya menelfonnya berkali-kali sejak kemarin karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang akan mulai berkuliah besok. Dua hari yang lalu ia mengunjungi kampusnya untuk menyelesaikan data-data perkuliahan dan mengambil jadwal mata kuliah.

"Pukul tujuh pagi." Gumamnya saat mengatur alarmnya.

Saat hendak tidur, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat oleh seseorang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya berada di Amerika saat ini. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan menemukan Baekhyun di sini? Di Amerika? Bukankah itu sangat sulit? Terlebih Baekhyun tidak berada di kota yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun ada di Los Angeles dan dirinya ada di New York City.

"Kau sedang apa, Baek?"

Chanyeol bergumam. Tangannya menggapai ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja nakasnya. Ia ingin membaca kembali pesan terakhir yang dikirim Baekhyun untuknya. Rasanya Chanyeol tak pernah bosan untuk membacanya berulang kali, bahkan telah terhitung lebih dari seratus kali Chanyeol mengulangnya.

"Kau membuatku sulit berpikir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Chanyeol hanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa tahu jawabannya. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol nyaris putus asa, tapi mengingat ia telah berada sejauh ini untuk meraih Baekhyun membuatnya semangat kembali.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun."

.

Chanyeol menjalani hari-hari berkuliahnya dengan biasa. Dia telah mendapat banyak teman baru bahkan di hari pertamanya. Semua menyukai Chanyeol karena menurut mereka Chanyeol itu unik terlebih Chanyeol adalah orang Korea namun tidak seperti orang Korea. Katakan saja karena rambut barunya. Chanyeol mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna coklat terang yang membuatnya nampak seperti orang asli Amerika.

Selain teman-temannya, dosen mereka pun sangat menyenangi kerja keras Chanyeol yang berusaha menjadi mahasiswa yang cerdas dan dapat diandalkan. Ilmu bisnis sangat cocok dengan kemampuannya sehingga tak perlu waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mengerti semua materi perkuliahan. Ayahnya telah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya lebih dulu.

Meski ia merasa nyaman dengan suasana barunya, tak dipungkiri Chanyeol masih memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Tak sekalipun Chanyeol lupa tujuan utamanya.

"Hai Park Chanyeol! Aku sekarang sedikit mengerti bahasamu. Kemarin aku mencari kamus bahasa Korea di perpustakaan kota dan ketemu," Dia yang berbicara dengan Chanyeol di kantin adalah Michelle. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun asal Texas. Chanyeol bertemu dengan Michelle di hari pertama masa ospek. Saat itu Chanyeol berada satu team dengan Michelle saat mengunjungi panti anak penderita kanker untuk tugas ospeknya. Menurut Chanyeol, Michelle adalah gadis yang cantik, wajahnya mirip dengan penyanyi Taylor Swift, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dengan ujung berwarna ungu. Chanyeol menganggapnya unik terlebih dia memang seperti Taylor Swift versi rambut gelap.

"Benarkah? Coba perkenalkan dirimu dengan bahasa Korea." Tantang Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Hmm, _annyeong hesseyo! Juneun Michele McNiven imnida."_ Anak itu menyertakan juga pose membungkuk layaknya orang Korea asli.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Itu lucu saat bahasa Korea diucapkan dengan logat Amerika.

"Salah Michelle _-ssi_ , seharusnya _Haseyo_ bukan _heseyo_. Dan juga _Joneun_ bukan _Juneun_. Logatmu juga terasa aneh."

"Dalam taraf orang Amerika, aku termasuk orang yang cepat tangkap tahu! Kau ini tidak menghargai usahaku. Dasar!" gadis itu cemberut dengan makanannya yang diaduk-aduk.

"Ya aku menghargainya, aku hanya mengoreksi apa yang salah bukan?" Chanyeol membereskan laptop serta buku-bukunya. "Aku harus segera menemui Mr. Bowell, beliau memintaku untuk membantunya mengoreksi tugas. Sampai bertemu di kelas selanjutnya Mrs. McNiven!" Chanyeol segera pergi dari tempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya meminum jus jeruknya.

"Huh! Dasar sok sibuk. Apakah orang Korea seperti itu semua?" gumamnya menggerutu. "Astaga! Aku lupa! Sepuluh menit lagi kelas Mr. John!" setelah melihat memakan kentang gorengnya dnegan cepat, Michelle segera bangkit dari duduknya. Namun baru saja ia berbalik, seorang lelaki menubruknya dan menyebabkan kakinya sakit terkena buku tebal yang terjatuh dari lelaki itu.

"Astaga Nona maafkan saya! Saya benar-benar terburu-buru! Sekali lagi maaf!" lelaki itu membungkuk untuk meraih bukunya dan melesat pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku benar-benar sial hari ini. Semoga Mr. John belum datang!" Michelle hanya bisa berlari kencang menuju kelasnya.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol menjalani hari-hari musim gugurnya di negeri orang. Jujur ia sangat merindukan suasana musim gugur di Korea dengan berbagai festival yang diselenggarakan di taman kota. Suhu di sini juga terasa dingin padahal masih menginjak bulan Oktober.

Dua minggu lagi ujian semester pertama dan Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk itu. Sebenarnya bukan ujian yang ia nantikan, melainkan masa liburannya. Tentunya dengan liburan musim dingin. Chanyeol bertekad akan mengambil satu minggu liburannya untuk mengunjungi kota Los Angeles demi menemukan Baekhyun, dan sisa liburan lainnya untuk pulang ke Korea mengunjungi ibunya. Ia begitu berharap satu minggu di Los Angeles dapat menjadi titik terang bertemunya ia dengan Baekhyun. Meskipun itu sangat mustahil, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol telah berusaha.

"Bukankah tadi pagi buku itu masih ada Mrs. Clarence?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada wanita paruh baya penjaga perpustakaan kampusnya.

"Iya Chanyeol, tapi tadi ada seseorang yang meminjamnya. Aku lupa untuk memberi tahu orang itu bahwa kau sudah memesan buku itu. Aku sangat menyesal Park Chanyeol." Wanita itu nampak sangat bersalah. Bagaimana pun itu semua karena keteledorannya.

"Baiklah tidak masalah Mrs. Clarence, aku akan mencari bukunya di perpustakaan kota saja, mungkin ada banyak di sana. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Setelah membungkuk sopan, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dan keluar kampusnya menuju perpustakaan kota.

Udara yang dingin membuat Chanyeol harus merapatkan mantelnya. Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya saat menghembuskan nafas.

"Sungguh merepotkan."

.

Memasuki bulan November, Chanyeol dibuat kesulitan dengan suhu yang sangat dingin. Padahal ia sangat betah dengan udara dingin dan negaranya dulu bukanlah negara tropis melainkan negara yang juga mengalami musim dingin. Hanya saja, sepertinya salju turun lebih cepat di minggu kedua.

Chanyeol sungguh merasa merana dengan kondisinya. Ia harus megikuti ujian dengan hidung tersumbat dan tenggorokan gatal karena batuk. Ia sangat tidak nyaman dan berharap saja kondisinya tidak berpengaruh pada nilai ujiannya. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya yang telah jauh-jauh mengirimnya ke Amerika untuk menuntut ilmu.

Setelah menyelesaikan ujiannya hari itu, Chanyeol memilih berdiam diri di dalam kelas dengan kepala terkulai lemas di atas meja. Ia sangat tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan ia menolak ajakan David dan Justin untuk meminum cappuccino di café depan kampus sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri dari musim dingin.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memilih untuk menghubungi ibunya di Korea. Sekedar memberi tahu kabarnya yang terbilang buruk selama dua hari yang lalu.

Di dengungan keempat sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukannya terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"Halo ibu.."

" _Halo Chanyeol? Kenapa suaramu sangau begitu? Ada apa sayang?"_

"Ibu aku sakit. Hidungku tersumbat dan sepertinya aku batuk." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada manja. Setidaknya ia tak perlu malu karena kelas telah sepi dan kalaupun ada banyak orang ia tak perlu khawatir, _toh_ tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

" _Ya Tuhan.. Sudah minum obat sayang? Apakah badanmu demam juga?"_ suara Ny. Park terdengar khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol itu akan jadi sangat manja jika sedang sakit. Tidak mau melakukan apapun dan hanya meminta ibu atau ayahnya untuk menjadikannya pangeran selama ia sakit. Sekarang ia sakit di negeri orang. Lantas siapa yang akan _memanjakannya_ sekarang?

"Tidak ibu, tapi aku merasa gejala-gejala demam sebentar lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _Kau sedang di mana? Kau bisa meminta bantuan bibi Jane dan memintanya jangan pulang untuk satu malam dan merawatmu."_

Bibi Jane adalah orang yang dibayar oleh Ny. Park untuk menyediakan makanan untuk anaknya saat di apartemen. Wanita berusia lima puluh tahun itu akan datang ke apartemen Chanyeol saat pagi dan malam hari, terkadang juga siang hari jika jadwal Chanyeol kuliah adalah sore hari dan membuatnya harus makan siang di apartemen. Tempat tinggal bibi Jane ada di lantai dasar apartemen yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Wanita itu dibayar hanya untuk mengurus makan Chanyeol dan tidak lebih. Karena Chanyeol bisa mengurus semua pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri terkecuali untuk memasak. Bibi Jane hanya tinggal dengan anak lelakinya yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Chanyeol. Ia telah bercerai dengan suaminya dan itu sebabnya bibi Jane menerima tawaran Ny. Park untuk memasak makanan Chanyeol dan mendapat bayaran perbulan.

"Aku sedang di kampus, baru saja ujiannya selesai."

" _Kenapa tidak cepat pulang?! Cepat pulang dan telfon bibi Jane, Chanyeol. Jangan menolak ucapan ibu jika kau ingin sembuh. Ibu akan memberikan bayaran lebih untuk bibi Jane."_

"Iya ibu, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Di luar masih turun salju. Dingin."

" _Baiklah hati-hati sayang. Pakai mantel dan syalnya. Jangan lupa telfon bibi Jane. Ibu akan menelfonmu nanti lagi. Ibu menyayangimu."_

"Aku juga sayang ibu."

Setelah menutup telfonnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Udara yang dikeluarkan oleh hidungnya terasa hangat dan itu berarti tubuhnya mulai mengalami demam.

.

Tiket pesawat tujuan Los Angeles berada di tangannya saat ini. Senyuman Chanyeol merekah begitu membayangkan bahwa ia akan semakin dekat untuk menemui Baekhyun. Mengingat nama lelaki mungil itu saja telah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar karena rindu tidak sabar ingin bertemu. Minimal ia harus mempunyai petunjuk tentang keadaan lelaki mungil itu.

Suara wanita yang menggema di seluruh bandara menunjukkan bahwa pesawat tujuan Los Angeles akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi. Chanyeol segera menuju tempat pemeriksaan tiket setelah tas nya diperiksa. Saat memasuki pesawat, seorang wanita menabraknya dari belakang dan menyebabkan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya terjatuh membuat _casing_ nya terlepas dan baterainya terpisah dari ponselnya/

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf. Saya tidak sengaja." Ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Chanyeol memungut ponsel dan baterainya. Ia tersenyum, "Tidak masalah _agashi_."

"Apakah ponselnya tidak rusak? Jika rusak aku bisa memberimu uang ganti rugi."

Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok untuk memasang kembali bagian ponselnya yang terlepas menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ini masih bisa menyala. Kau lihat?" Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya pada wanita itu bermaksud untuk membuatnya tidak merasa bersalah. "Ponselku adalah ponsel yang kuat." Candanya kemudian.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu saya harus segera mencari tempat duduk saya sekarang."

Setelah wanita itu berlalu, Chanyeol berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket, Chanyeol memakai kacamata dan tudung hoodie nya.

"Dasar wanita. Selalu terburu-buru."

.

Dua hari sejak Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya ke kota Los Angeles. Suasana di kota itu tidak seramai di New York City, tentu saja. Dan selama dua hari ini, Chanyeol masih tidak menemukan tanda-tanda di mana keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa mencari keberadaan seseorang di sebuah kota asing akan sesulit ini. Semuanya terasa asing karena ia baru pertama di Los Angeles. Hampir saja ia putus asa, namun sekali lagi, mengingat ia sudah sejauh ini berjalan, tak mungkin untuk kembali bukan?

Chanyeol menyewa sebuah mobil selama di kota itu. Ia juga menyewa sebuah hotel di pertengahan kota. Dan malam ini, ia berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal seorang diri. Berharap mungkin saja ia bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Sejujurnya Chanyeol itu bukan tipe lelaki yang suka berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan seperti ini, terlebih hanya seorang diri. Itu seperti mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki yang kesepian. _Walau sebenarnya ia memang kesepian._ Tapi demi kemungkinan bertemu Baekhyun di tempat keramaian dan daripada berdiam diri di hotel melihat acara televisi yang membosankan, jadi di sinilah ia sekarang.

"Aku merasa bodoh." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol merasa risih dengan beberapa gadis pirang yang menatapnya lapar dan menggoda. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan gadis di Amerika. Gadis di negeri sendiri saja tidak suka apalagi dari luar negeri.

Sudah lebih dari lima kali Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa di tempat ramai seperti ini. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatiannya saat Chanyeol hendak keluar dari mall. Segerombolan anak remaja sedang memainkan lagu secara acapella. Terhitung ada empat orang laki-laki di sana menyanyikan lagu 'Payphone' dari Maroon 5. Satu di antara keempat lelaki itu mengulurkan sebuah topi untuk meminta uang pada orang-orang yang menonton pertunjukkan mereka.

Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik tasnya dmei menemukan selembar uang untuk diberikan kepada lelaki itu.

"Aishh aku yakin tadi ada uang di sini. Kemana perginya uang ku?" gumamnya sambil terus mencari.

"Ah! Ini dia." Chanyeol mengeluarkan uang lima dolar untuk lelaki pengamen itu. "Xie Xie." Ucapnya lelaki bertopi hitam itu kemudian berlalu. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari bahwa ia adalah orang Asia meskipun salah mengira bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah orang China.

"Waktunya pulang. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

.

Tinggal satu hari Chanyeol berada di Los Angeles dan selama itu itu pula belum ada tanda-tanda ia bertemu Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa frustasi. Berkali-kali ia membanting tubuhnya di ranjang hotel. Rambutnya sudah kusut karena ulah tangan-tangannya.

"Berpikirlah Park! Apa guna otakmu saat ini jika bukan untuk berpikir di mana kiranya Baekhyun berada." Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya. Sekarang pukul sepuluh pagi dan ia masih belum mengerti akan kemana hari ini.

Deringan ponselnya membuat Chanyeol terduduk dan segera meraih ponselnya menjawab panggilan. ID dengan nama 'Ibu' terpampang di layar. Chanyeol yakin sekali bahwa ibunya itu menanyakan kapan ia akan pulang ke Korea untuk liburan.

"Halo ibu, ada apa?"

" _Kapan kau akan pulang Chanyeol_ ie _, ibu merindukanmu. Ibu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk kau tinggal di sini."_

"Dua hari lagi aku pastikan akan berada di dekat ibu. Temanku telah memesankan tiket pesawat. Dia akan kembali ke New York setelah liburan kami dan aku akan ke Seoul."

"Aigoo _, kenapa waktu terasa lama sekali eoh? Kenapa bertemu anakku saja terasa sulit. Aahh bagaimana Yeol-_ a _."_

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan ibunya. Sungguh, ibunya itu seperti Baekhyun versi wanita. Bagaimana bisa sifat mereka sangat mirip. Begitu kekanakan dan selalu heboh dengan sesuatu.

"Tidak lama Ibu, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Ibu saja yang tidak sabar makanya terasa lama."

" _Hahh, Ibu benar-benar merindukanmu Yeol-_ a _. pokoknya nanti saat pulang kau harus tidur bersama Ibu_ ne? _Biar ayahmu tidur di kamarmu. Rasanya ibu ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."_

"Iya terserah ibu saja."

" _Baiklah, telponnya ibu tutup dulu. Di sini sudah malam. Sampai ketemu lusa anakku."_

"Sampai jumpa Ibuku sayang."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat perkataan ibunya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan dengan cepat kembali membuka ponselnya. Ia membuka akun sns miliknya dan mulai mencari akun sns milik Baekhyun. Tidak habis pikir kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang? Bukankah dulu Baekhyun pernah meng _upload_ foto dirinya di akun pribadinya? Dan jika ia tidak salah ingat Baekhyun juga menyertakan lokasi dimana Baekhyun mengambil foto.

"Ini dia! Aku akan ke tempat ini! Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu Byun Baekhyun."

.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Satu jam ia mencari alamat itu namun apa yang ia dapati tidak sesuai keinginannya. Memang benar komplek rumah di sana dipenuhi oleh orang Korea. Namun ia sudah bertanya kepada orang di sana apakah ada yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

Hampir saja ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun tapi kenapa selalu gagal. Apakah Baekhyun pindah rumah? Apakah Baekhyun memang sempat tinggal di sana lalu pergi? Lalu di mana ia sekarang tinggal? Apakah masih di Los Angeles? Atau ke kota lain? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya.

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah halte bermaksud untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke hotel. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan ia sungguh telah putus asa mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Apakah Tuhan sudah tidak mengijinkan ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Apakah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun dulu benar-benar akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir selamanya?

"Aishh! Aku bisa gila! Kemana kau sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun.."

Semua memori terakhir dirinya bersama Baekhyun kembali berputar di otaknya. Chanyeol sungguh merasa menjadi orang paling dungu jika mengingatnya. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun kembali padanya dan ia berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun. Namun kenapa rasanya sangat sulit?

.

.

December 31st 2016, Brooklyn Bridge New York.

Chanyeol berjalan seorang diri menuju jembatan terkenal di negri paman Sam. Mobilnya terparkir satu kilometer sebelumnya dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki agar lebih bisa menikmati suasana natal bercampur tahun baru di New York City. Lampu-lampu jalanan yang terang benderan berkelap-kelip membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

Di acara tahun baru ini, sebenarnya teman-temannya mengajak Chanyeol untuk menghadiri pesta barbeque di rumah Alex –teman kampusnya untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama. Tapi Chanyeol menolak dengan alasan keluarganya datang ke Amerika sejak natal kemarin. Chanyeol hanya ingin menyendiri di saat tahun baru, berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan semua orang.

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Ibunya menelfon dari Korea. Chanyeol sangat yakin ibunya ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru kepadanya.

"Ya ibu, ada apa?" Chanyeol melanjutkan jalan kakinya yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya menuju jembatan Brooklyn.

" _Selamat tahun baru sayang_."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar, "Masih kurang setengah jam lagi ibu. Jangan mengucapkannya di saat belum pukul dua belas."

" _Ahh jinjja?! Ibu terlalu cepat rupanya. Kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang di jembatan Brooklyn, sedang menunggu pertunjukkan kembang api. Aku akan merekamnya dan menunjukkan pada ibu betapa memukaunya kembang api di New York." Chanyeol menatap segerombolan anak kecil yang mengerubungi _Santa Clause_ yang sedang membagikan permen dan coklat. Anak-anak itu terlihat antusias bertemu _Santa Clause_.

" _Baiklah ibu akan menunggunya. Apa kau sendirian? Ibu pikir kau sedang mengadakan pesta dengan temanmu. Bukankah itu yang biasa orang Amerika lakukan saat tahun baru?"_

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut. Aku hanya ingin melihat pertunjukan kembang api. Pestanya bisa di lain waktu."

" _Ohh anak ibu yang malang. Merayakan tahun baru sendirian. Semalam kami mengadakan makan malam bersama saudara Chanyeol-a. mereka semua menanyakan kabarmu."_

"Sayang sekali. " Mata Chanyeol beralih pada kumpulan orang dengan sepeda yang ditumpangi. "Tapi di sini lebih meriah. Mobil-mobil tidak boleh ada di jalanan sehingga kami harus berjalan atau menumpangi sepeda."

Chanyeol menyapukan kembali pandangannya ke jembatan yang ada di hadapannya. Pemandangan di sana begitu memukau. Lampu-lampu ditata sedemikian rupa di sepanjang jembatan.

" _Ibu jadi ingin ke sana."_

Chanyeol terus bertelefon dengan ibunya. Kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju pinggir sungai Brooklyn yang memantulkan cahaya lampu berkedip-kedip. Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku taman di sana. Beberapa remaja sedang membagikan lampion kecil kepada anak-anak yang sedang menunggu pertunjukan kembang api.

Telfon mereka berakhir saat lima menit sebelum pertunjukkan kembang api tahun baru dimulai. Chanyeol mengeratkan _coat_ nya dan berdiri mendekati pagar saat seorang gadis berambut pirang memberikan lampion kepadanya. Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera menuju bibir sungai. Orang-orang di sana telah memegang masing-masing satu lampion seperti miliknya. Matanya memandang berkeliling memastikan bahwa mereka semua sedang menunggu detik-detik menjelang pergantian tahun.

Chanyeol menyalakan lampionnya dengan menggunakan pemantik api milik seorang ibu hamil di sebelahnya. Saat-saat seperti ini, dia jadi ingin menangis. Bukan menangis karena kesedihan karena Chanyeol sangat senang. Namun menangis karena perasaan rindunya yang membuncah. Tangan kanannya terulur mengangkat lampion ke atas saat semua orang di sana menyatukan suara menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati masa-masa indah ini. Membayangkan wajah seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan. Membayangkan wajah itu menampilkan senyum manis yang menghantui hari-harinya selama ini.

Sepuluh!

 _Bagaimana kabarnya?_

Sembilan!

 _Apakah ia mengingatku?_

Delapan!

 _Apakah ia merindukanku seperti aku merindukannya?_

Tujuh!

 _Di mana ia sekarang?_

Enam!

 _Sedang apa ia sekarang?_

Lima!

 _Apakah ia ingin menemuiku?_

Empat!

 _Bagaimana perasaannya saat ini?_

Tiga!

 _Dapatkah kita bertemu?_

Dua!

 _Aku begitu mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Sampai rasanya ingin mati tanpa kau di sampingku._

Satu!

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, tersenyum dan melepaskan lampion di tangannya. Sambil menatap lampion miliknya terbang tinggi menuju langit bertabur bintang dan kembang api, Chanyeol tersenyum, berucap lirih.

"Selamat tahun baru Baekhyun- _ah_.."

 _Selamat tahun baru juga.._

.

.

Three years later.

Seorang lelaki bersurai platina tengah sibuk di dalam aula kampus untuk mempersiapkan diri di acara wisudanya besok. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya beberapa kali turun saat ia sedang membaca alur acara wisuda. Chanyeol –lelaki bersurai platina itu –berhenti berjalan kesana kemari saat Bill, temannya dari Kanada menghampirinya dengan sebuah surat di tangannya.

"Ada surat untukmu." Chanyeol menerima surat itu dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Dari siapa?"

Bill mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Surat itu diberikan padaku dari seorang anak kecil. Tingginya sekitar seperutku. Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun dan langsung pergi. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan surat itu untuk siapa, tapi melihat ada tulisan 'untuk Park Chanyeol' di depannya dan aku yakin itu untukmu."

Chanyeol dengan ragu membuka amplopnya dan mengeluarkan suratnya. Hidungnya tergelitik dengan bau khas anak-anak yang berasal dari kertas berwarna hijau muda itu. Ia jadi mengira bahwa surat itu memang dari anak kecil –anak kecil yang menulisnya langsung. Tapi pemikiran itu sirna saat Chanyeol membaca isi surat itu. Tulisan tangannya cukup rapi daripada tulisan tangannya.

Bill menepuk bahunya untuk pamit pergi dan Chanyeol berucap terima kasih sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula dan segera menuju koridor kampus yang cukup sepi mengingat besok adalah acara wisuda, kampus harus steril dari mahasiswa kecuali mahasiswa yang akan melakukan wisuda esok hari.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan pelan dan mulai membaca isi surat itu.

 _ **Aku ucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk mu, tapi aku bingung harus memberi apa? Kurasa aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu besok.**_

 _ **Brooklyn 2 o'clock Hard rock café.**_

 _ **Happi 6 x 10 / 5 = ChanYeol (5)**_

Hal pertama yang ada di benak Chanyeol, "Apa orang ini ingin pamer kemampuan matematika?" keningnya berkerut tidak mengerti. Apa mau orang ini? Apa dia ingin memberi tahu dirinya bahwa ia bisa berhitung? Atau ia ingin mengajaknya berkencan di café yang ditulisnya? Lalu, apakah ia tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris? Ia salah menulis kata 'happy'. Dan apa maksudnya Chanyeol dan angka 5? Apa dia mengira umur Chanyeol lima tahun?

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dan ia tidak ingin berpikir untuk saat ini. Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali ke aula setelah menyimpan surat itu dalam sakunya.

Begitu memasuki aula, Chanyeol mendapati sekumpulan mahasiswa memasuki aula secara bersamaan. "Siapa mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada temannya sambil menunjuk sekumpulan mahasiswa itu.

"Mereka mahasiswa kedokteran yang besok ikut wisuda."

"Begitu.." Pantas saja mereka terlihat seperti kutu buku. Batinnya.

.

Pukul sembilan malam, Chanyeol baru tiba di apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku dan lelah. Untung saja ia sempat mampir ke sebuah café untuk makan malam, jadi ia hanya tinggal tidur saja.

Saat memasuki kamar, Chanyeol teringat akan surat yang diterimanya siang tadi. Saat lampu kamarnya menyala, Chanyeol segera duduk di kursi belajarnya dan membuka kembali suratnya. Matanya berulang kali membaca isi dari surat itu berharap agar ia mengerti apa maksud si penulis ini.

Hadiah? Dia ingin memberikan hadian untuknya? Hadiah apa?

Chanyeol menyalakan _tablet_ nya dan segera mencari letak café yang dimaksud si penulis di _google map_. Apa ia ingin mengajaknya bertemu di sana?

"Apakah ia memintaku datang ke café ini pukul dua siang?" gumamnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sederet angka matematika itu? Apa ini sebuah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkannya?

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghitung hasil sederet angka matematika itu.

"Dua belas."

Matanya yang sangat berat membuat Chanyeol urung untuk memecahkan surat teka-teki ini. Dirinya sangat yakin jika si penulis ini pasti ingin dirinya menebak-nebak apa maksudnya. Chanyeol berpikir untuk menanyakan ini pada temannya besok.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi Chanyeol dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya. Hari ini acara kelulusannya akan dilaksanakan. Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika ia akan lulus satu tahun lebih cepat dari teman-temannya yang lain. Namun bagaimana pun Chanyeol cukup sedih mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang tidak dapat menemaninya meraih gelar sarjana hari ini.

Tadi pagi, saat bangun tidur, Chanyeol mendapat panggilan telepon dari ibunya. Sang ibu mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan Chanyeol dan meminta maaf karena tidak dapat hadir di sana. Chanyeol bisa saja mengucapkan 'tidak apa-apa' kepada ibunya, tapi Chanyeol tetaplah seorang anak yang ingin ditemani oleh keluarganya saat meraih gelar sarjana.

Saat _traffic line_ menunjukkan warna merah, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Pandangannya teralih kepada sepucuk surat yang ia letakkan di atas tas ranselnya di kursi samping kemudi.

Chanyeol berencana untuk menanyakan perihal ini kepada salah satu temannya nanti. Sejak semalam, ia dibuat penasaran dengan maksud isi surat itu. Jika saja temannya nanti juga tak mengerti maksud dari surat itu, Chanyeol akan mendatangi café yang tertulis di sana pukul dua siang.

Jalanan Manhattan pagi itu cukup lenggang mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Hard rock café adalah café yang cukup terkenal di New York. Letaknya adalah di Time Square, dan Chanyeol cukup sering datang ke Time Square saat waktu senggang.

Chanyeol sampai di kampusnya tepat pukul setengah delapan pagi. Acara wisuda akan dilaksanakan pukul sebelas siang nanti dan Chanyeol serta teman-temannya yang lain perlu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Di dalam aula, sudah tertata ratusan kursi untuk para mahasiswa. Chanyeol dapat melihat banyak orang di dalam sana. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya saat Bill memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Pria Kanada itu menepuk bahunya saat Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu _dongsaeng_." Ucapnya dengan nada main-main. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau juga _hyung_. Ah! Aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu." Chanyeol dengan cepat mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam tasnya. Bill mengerutkan dahinya melihat surat itu, "Bukankah itu surat yang kemarin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai membuka surat itu, "Ini, bacalah."

Chanyeol menyerahkan surat itu kepada Bill. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti saat membaca surat itu.

"Apa maksudnya Chanyeol?"

"Itulah yang aku ingin tanyakan kepadamu. Apakah kau tidak mengerti? Maksudku ini.." Chanyeol menunjuk tulisan yang paling bawah, "Ini sangat aneh."

"Mungkin ia mengajakmu bertemu di café ini." Ucap Bill.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Kalau begitu temui saja dia di café ini." Bill menyerahkan surat itu kepada Chanyeol, "Ayo kita bersiap-siap. Mahasiswa bisnis yang akan diwisuda pertama, baru kemudian mahasiswa kedokteran dan psikologi. Kita pikirkan nanti saja tentang surat itu."

Chanyeol hanya menurut saat Bill menyeretnya untuk segera berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain. _Well_ , mungkin benar kata Bill, ia akan memikirkan soal surat ini nanti, setelah wisudanya selesai.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari toilet saat sudah berganti pakaian resmi. Dengan kemeja merah maroon dan dasi bercorak garis, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dan nampak seperti seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Ia terkekeh sendiri saat menyadari penampilannya saat ini mirip dengan Ayahnya sewaktu dulu.

Jessica, gadis asal Florida menghampiri Chanyeol saat di depan pintu aula untuk memberikan baju serta topi toga kepadanya. Chanyeol segera memakai semua perlengkapan itu sebelum memasuki aula. Chanyeol menghampiri Bill yang telah duduk di tempatnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria Kanada itu.

Aula telah terpenuhi oleh ratusan mahasiswa dengan mengenakan baju serta topi toga yang sama sepertinya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit saat sang rector memberikan sambutan kepada seluruh tamu dan mahasiswa yang hadir. Suasana yang awalnya hening akibat sambutan sang rector, berubah menjadi sedikit riuh saat sesi wisuda para mahasiswa dilaksanakan.

Satu persatu mahasiswa bisnis menuju panggung untuk diwisuda saat namanya disebut. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju panggung saat namanya disebut. Dengan gagah, Chanyeol berjalan untuk segera diwisuda. Tali toganya telah berpindah tempat dan Chanyeol membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kepada sang kepala fakultas. Ia menerima tabung ijazah dari sang rector dan bersalaman serta mengucapkan terima kasih.

Chanyeol tidak langsung turun dari panggung untuk memberikan sambutan sebagai salah satu perwakilan mahasiswa berprestasi. Mengucapkan terima kasih untuk keluarga, teman, serta dosen yang selama ini menemaninya, Chanyeol sedikit menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka akan berdiri di panggung ini sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi yang meraih nilai _cum laude_.

Ia menangis karena terharu dan juga sedih karena keluarganya tak mampu menemaninya saat ini. Tidak melihatnya yang berdiri di atas panggung sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi.

"Sekali lagi, Saya ucapkan terima kasih."

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk menutup sambutannya dan segera turun dari panggung setelah sebelumnya mendapat tepuk tangan dari orang yang hadir di aula itu.

Bill memukul bahunya main-main saat Chanyeol telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tampak sangat keren di atas sana _dude_! Aku jadi iri denganmu."

" _Yeah_ , makanya belajar yang benar. Jangan hanya berkencan dengan Jessica saja." Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera mengajak Bill dan teman-temannya yang lain untuk berfoto. Chanyeol mengunggah foto-foto itu di akun instagramnya. Sesaat setelah itu, berbagai komentar dari teman-temannya di Korea memenuhi pemberitahuan.

Rata-rata, mereka semua terkejut mengetahui Chanyeol telah meraih gelar sarjana. Tapi ada juga yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, seperti Jongin.

Lelaki itu mengucapkan selamat dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke Korea. Saat hendak membalas komentar Jongin, lelaki itu lebih dulu menghubunginya melalui aplikasi _free call LINE_.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati atas sikap sahabatnya itu.

" _Well_ hai Jongin. Apa kabar?"

" _Tidak perlu basa-basi Park! Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk segera kembali ke Korea."_

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau merindukanku huh?!"

" _What the hell! Tidak tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin kau mentraktirku atas kelulusanmu. Kenapa kau lulus lebih cepat? Aku saja baru lulus satu semester lagi."_

Chanyeol melirik ke atas panggung saat sang pembawa acara memanggil satu persatu mahasiswa kedokteran untuk segera melakukan sesi wisuda.

"Itu karena otak ku yang terlalu encer atau otakmu yang terlanjur membeku Jong!" Chanyeol tertawa kecil dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

" _Yak! Kau jadi semakin berani kepadaku? Apa ini yang diajarkan Amerika kepadamu?"_

"Hey Bung! Jangan bawa-bawa Amerika. Aku yakin kau akan betah tinggal di sini. Apalagi jika kau tahu banyak gadis 'polos' di pantai."

" _Aku tidak tertarik omong-omong. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, tidak sepertimu yang tidak jelas."_

"Enak saja tidak jelas. Aku akan mencarinya lagi setelah ini. Baru aku akan pulang ke Korea setelah bertemu dengannya."

" _Sampai kapan huh? Sampai kau mempunyai uban? Sadarlah Park! Dia meninggalkanmu.."_

Di saat Chanyeol masih mendengarkan Jongin, tiba-tiba sang pembawa acara menyebutkan satu nama yang membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya selebar mungkin.

"Selanjutnya, mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswa berprestasi dengan nilai hampir sempurna."

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dan suara Jongin di sebrang telepon sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Chanyeol karena saat ini, fokusnya hanya kepada satu titik. Yaitu kepada lelaki mungil bersurai _dark brown_ yang tertutupi topi toga, sedang berdiri di belakang podium. Tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya kekanakan. Membuat dunianya seakan runtuh saat itu juga.

" _Halo? Halo Park Chanyeol? Kau mendengarku? Sudahlah menyerah saja. Kau tidak akan menemukannya. Dia sudah meninggalkanmu.."_

"Tidak Jongin. Aku akan segera pulang ke Korea." Lirih Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedetik pun dari makhluk mungil yang berdiri di atas panggung.

" _Well_ , Saya Byun Baekhyun. Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua orang yang selama ini mendukungku. Selalu di sampingku. Dan untuk orang yang kucintai, apakah kau mengerti tentang surat itu?" lelaki di belakang podium itu kemudian terkekeh diikuti oleh suara tertawa yang sebagian besar berasal dari para mahasiswa kedokteran.

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat saat Byun Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba menatapnya secara langsung.

"Aku.. merindukannya dengan sangat. Dan karena dirinya, aku bisa sampai pada tahap ini. Jadi dia adalah orang yang sangat sangat sangat penting bagiku."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut bak orang idiot.

/backsong I'm saying (Ost The Heirs) – Lee Hong Ki/

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

 _Fyi, Jika ada yang minat, aku bakal ceritain kehidupan dari sisi Baekhyun. Kanchap ini dari sisi Chanyeol tuh. Jadi mungkin ff ini tambah satu chapter lagi /nambah terus perasaan/ -_-_

 _Oh ya aku juga mau promote ff ku di cic challenge, judulnya Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Kalau udah baca jangan lupa review sama fav ya kekeke.._

 _Sorry jika ada banyak typo, aku gak ngedit ulang karena males hehehe /slapped/_


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Annyeong! Ini bukan update ya hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk para readers hehe..

Jadi, aku mau berencana buat hiatus (padahal sekarang aja udah jarang apdet) oke maafkan aku /cry/ Jadi aku mau hiatus mungkin sampe tahun depan karena kesibukan belajar dan lain-lain. Kuharap kalian mengerti, tapi.. Aku memutuskan untuk selama hiatus aku bakal apdet story di Wattpad. Bukan disini karena kalo di wattpad kan bisa apdet lewat ponsel sedangkan di sini harus pake lepi. Sekarang aku buka lepi buat tugas doang:( Di wattpad aku bukan apdet f yang aku publish disini tapi aku bikin story baru lagi dan so pasti main pairnya Mamih Papih aku hihihi..

Aku sungguh minta maaf barangkali ada yg pengen aku apdet ff disini cepet dan gak ngaret but, I'm so sorry gaes.. aku sebenernya gak tega sama yg suka nunggu apdetan ff-ku (padahal aku gak yakin ada yg nunggu ㅋㅋㅋ) Maybe, seandainya aku punya waktu yg bener-bener luang dan lagi banyak ide aku bakal apdet, jadi doain aja ya biar aku dapet ide yg bagus.

Buat ff Second Bench ku rencananya mau aku edit-edit lagi dari chapter awal. Buat yang I Love You masih ada separo jalan buat chap terakhir. Buat SIMMS, masih mikirin plotnya selanjutnya. YLMA masih ada sedikit bagian chap selanjutnya yg udah aku simpen. Buat My Best udah end ya hehe. Buat EJ dan Dejavu masih dalam proses pengerjaan chap selanjutnya tapi stuck aja di situ karena aku masih sibuk:(

Sekali lagi maaf ya gaes. Buat yg punya akun wattpad, yuk follow-followan. Namaku di wattpad sama kok kayak disini karena aku cinta Pikabaek! 'ㅂ')/ hehe sekarang aku lagi buat story baru judulnya The Firefly Light, remake dari manga Hotarubi no mori e. Sekarang aku udah publish chap 1, baca yaa... Jangan lupa voment hehehe

Sekian pemberitahuan dari aku, ppai!

-Pikapikabyun-


End file.
